A Bloody Good Time
by Georgie1
Summary: BROE are married but NOT happy. Will a dinner party with their crazy friends and family at the DiMansion bring them together again?
1. prologue and chapter 1

A Bloody Good Time Prologue  
  
You are cordially invited to attend a dinner at the famed DiMiera mansion this Friday evening April 19. Come prepared for the party of your life. A juicy announcement will be made concerning you or one of the other guests and it's for your best benefit if you attend. Hoping to see you there and hoping to shock you to your core, Wilhem Rolf.  
  
Chapter 1: Changes  
  
Brady groaned as the phone by his bedside incessantly shrilled. By the seventh ring he blindly reached for the phone, knocking over his clock and a bottle of water before he got the receiver firmly around his fingers. "Mmmm.?"  
  
"Brady?"  
  
"Belle? Belle it's," he leaned over the side of the bed to check what time the clock shone from the floor, "it's six thirty in the morning. What the hell could be so important as to call me---oh G-d Belle, is it the baby? Are you in labor?"  
  
Brady heard a light chuckling on the other end of the phone. "No, Brady. Calm down big bro. I still have two more weeks."  
  
Brady breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then why the hell are you calling me at six thirty in the morning? I thought pregnant women slept all day."  
  
"It's crazy, but this pregnancy has actually made me more perky- or is it perkier? I never did get good grades in English." She laughed to herself. "Hmmmmm.well did Chloe sleep all day when she was pregnant?"  
  
Belle heard her brother groan. "If this is about Chloe then I'm hanging up, Belle. We are separated and are not getting back together, got it?"  
  
"No, this phone call is not entirely about Chloe. But I have to say I just don't get it. You two have a beautiful little boy and have just as much passion and love for each other as you always have. You both are just being difficult and stubborn and it's been three months and you two have let this 'separation' last long enough."  
  
"I'm hanging up Belle-"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll stop.for now. Actually, I was calling because I wanted to know if you were going to go to this dinner party that Rolf was throwing at Stefano's old place."  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just checking. I mean the invitation he sent out was kinda creepy and I don't know.a little portentous."  
  
"Portentous? Using big words now Belle."  
  
"Shut up." She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm just curious as to this announcement he's suppose to make that's going to and I quote 'shock us to our core'." He snickered.  
  
"Don't make light of this Brady. It sounds serious."  
  
"Belle, are you serious? Anybody that takes Dr. Rolf seriously really has problems. The guy's old and he's nuts and he hasn't been the same since Stefano left town eight years ago, so relax. I think tonight may turn out to be more hysterical than anything else."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Well, is that it?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it, Brade."  
  
"And why couldn't this wait until later today?"  
  
"Because Mr. Workaholic, you are the hardest person to get in touch with when you're at work-"  
  
"Slaving away." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, slaving away Brady. You're only twenty-eight years old. You should be traveling the world with your wife and your son. Instead, dad and mom just got back from Italy. I guess dad knew what he was doing when he let you take over Basic Black. He's actually enjoying his life. He's happy."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"No, you aren't."  
  
"But I am happy."  
  
"Happy? Without Chloe? You miss her."  
  
"I see her everyday when I spend time with Noah."  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it."  
  
He sighed. "Yes, I miss Chloe. I love her."  
  
"Well then why not run over to the Wesley's right now and bring her back home?"  
  
"Because sometimes love just isn't enough okay? And because it's six thirty in the morning."  
  
"Oh, Brady." She whined.  
  
"Bye sis."  
  
"Hey don't forget you said you'd meet me for lunch today at the pub."  
  
He grunted in reply.  
  
"Bye Brady," she muttered as she heard him hang up.  
  
"Noah, come back here!" Nancy yelled as she chased the blonde haired, blue- eyed toddler from the dining room to the living room of the Wesley home. "Craig, grab him before he hits his head on the coffee table."  
  
"Awwwww.come here buddy." Craig cooed as he scooped up the little boy into his arms as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Oh and Craig, watch out for your shirt, Noah's got his breakfast all over his hands."  
  
"Awwwwwww.thanks Nancy. Now you tell me," he muttered as he saw the small, green handprints all over the chest of his dress shirt. "What in the world did he just eat for breakfast?"  
  
"Mashed green peas." Nancy sighed as she took a seat next to her husband on the couch. "I don't remember Chloe being this difficult as a toddler."  
  
"That's because you didn't raise her then."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well I wonder where Noah got his demonic nature: Brady or Chloe.or both." He laughed as she continued. "Craig, if Chloe and Brady don't get their acts together and reunite already, I'm going to go stir crazy."  
  
"Nance, you know those two are the most stubborn people in the world. It'll just take awhile, maybe they just need a little push."  
  
"Oh, I'll give them a push alright. A push right off a cliff if it'll knock some sense into them."  
  
The doorbell sounded. "Ah, that's got to be Brady, Nancy. Here, take little Noah and I'll go let his daddy in okay," he said more to the child than his wife who also stood up and reluctantly accepted the child. Holding him on one hip she followed her husband. Craig opened the door and sighed gratefully. "Brady. Good to see you son."  
  
"Great to see you too Craig." Casually dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he eyed the green smears on Craig's shirt. "Reenacting scenes from the Exorcist?"  
  
Nancy cut in. "Ha, ha. Very funny Brady."  
  
"I thought so. Morning Nancy." He grinned.  
  
"Here," she said as she handed Noah to Brady as if she were handling a puppy who'd gotten into her garden. "Here, take your devil child."  
  
Brady laughed and gladly accepted his son as he ruffled the little boy's hair. "Hey Noah. Hey buddy."  
  
The boy wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck, smearing some of the peas onto Brady's face. "Hi dada," he squeaked.  
  
"Come on in Brady," Craig said as he moved back to welcome him in.  
  
"Thanks Craig." He walked in and continued cooing to his son. "Oh, buddy whatcha been eatin' huh? Whatcha been eatin?"  
  
Nancy answered for him. "Mashed green peas. But I don't think you can refer to it as eating since most of them never made it in his mouth but on my kitchen walls instead."  
  
Brady chuckled and high-fived his son. "Alright Noah! Good boy." He made a face. "We don't like stinky green peas for breakfast. Hell no." The boy giggled and began kicking to be released from his father's arms. Brady gently set him down on the floor. Immediately, the boy took off towards the stairs with Nancy hot on his trail.  
  
Craig gave his son-in-law a look of mock shock. "Brady, you're dressed in civvies. Casual day at Basic Black?"  
  
"Nope. Actually, I'm taking today off. A phone call from my sister this morning convinced me. So where's his mommy this bright and cheery morning, hmm?"  
  
Craig smiled knowingly. "Chloe's in the kitchen but be forewarned, I'm sure there are still some green peas in the kitchen and Chloe may go a little Linda Blair on you."  
  
Brady snickered and made his way into the kitchen. "Thanks Craig."  
  
  
  
Brady quietly walked through the kitchen door and leaned against the jam. He watched Chloe's profile as she quietly sang 'The Wheels on the Bus go round and round' while stirring a pot of--- God knows what--- because Chloe was most definitely no 'Emeril Lagasse.' Brady couldn't help but think how sexy she looked though. her hair in a high ponytail, barefoot in faded jeans and a white t-shirt with green peas smeared on her cheek. He interrupted her in the midst of the second chorus. "A far cry from any aria I've ever heard grace your lips, but still a classic."  
  
"Brady! You scared the sh&t out of me!" She held her hand to her chest to calm her suddenly rapid heartbeat. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to pick up my lovely wife and son for a day at the zoo."  
  
"Soon to be ex-wife and there's an 80% chance of rain today so no."  
  
"Well, the movies then."  
  
"We tried taking Noah to the movies once remember? They told us to never come back."  
  
Brady had to smile as he relived the memory that, at the time, was mortifying. "Oh yeah. Well, as much as I'd love to stay and eat that foul smelling grunge you have bubbling on the stove I have to meet Belle for lunch at the pub so what do ya say Mrs. Black? Lemme take you out."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Come on honey. You never could resist me before."  
  
"Ugh!" She angrily pounded on the counter with the palm of her hand and glared at him. "I hate you and I hate that you think you can just come in here and make everything okay by talking in that sexy voice! It isn't going to work this time Brady! We just can't get along! We're-" she howled in pain as some of the contents of the pot cooking on the stove splashed up and hit the inside of her forearm. "Ow," she whined as she held her arm in obvious pain.  
  
Brady immediately rushed over to her, taking her arm in his hands as he inspected the burn. "Aw, does it hurt?"  
  
She gave him a 'what do you think' look. "Of course it does. It's.it." she trailed off, as he lightly blew the burn, his breath on her arm causing her to lose all train of thought. She felt herself leaning into him, her lips now inches from his as he continued cooling her arm with his warm breath.  
  
"Feel better," he asked looking up and into her glazed eyes.  
  
"Much," she barely choked out.  
  
"Good!" Brady shouted as he fully stood upright and gave Chloe's bottom a light smack. "Put some A&D ointment on that burn, get Noah's breakfast off your face and we can go. I'll go and change Stinky's diaper before we leave."  
  
Chloe sighed in defeat as she watched the man that made her absolutely insane, but who she absolutely loved, walk out of the room. 


	2. chapter 2

Ooh I forgot to Disclaim: I disclaim!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Problems  
  
Chloe came down the stairs and into the living room, her hair loose. She exchanged her white t-shirt for a tight black sweater. "Where's Brady," she questioned Nancy and Craig as they worked to get the green peas off of Craig's shirt with a wet washcloth.  
  
"Changing Noah in the bathroom still. Me thinks young Noah is giving his father a hard time." Nancy joked as she scrubbed her husband's shirt.  
  
"Here we are," said Brady as he strolled into the living room and to the foyer where Chloe was standing getting her purse and Noah's diaper bag ready. "Clean and smelling good, aren't you kid?"  
  
"Mama," Noah cried as he reached out to pull his mother's hair from his place in his father's arms.  
  
"No, Noah, don't pull Mommy's hair. Not nice." Chloe pointed a finger at him, smiled and resumed her task.  
  
"Yeah Noah," Brady scolded. "No pulling mommy's hair okay?" He laughed as he tickled the child's belly sending the boy into a fit of laughter.  
  
Craig grinned at the family in the foyer and whispered to Nancy. "You know I will never get sick of hearing those two speak baby talk. I think it's incredibly surreal."  
  
"You said it." Nancy agreed. "I never imagined my daughter with a family but just look at them."  
  
"Alright," Chloe broke into their conversation. "We'll be out. I have no idea where yet because Brady hasn't told me but I'll call."  
  
"No need to honey. You're twenty-five, married with a child. We trust you." Craig began to usher the young family out the door. "Besides, before you know it, you and Brady will be back together again and you won't be calling this home anymore."  
  
Chloe spoke over her shoulder. "Not likely Craig."  
  
Brady gave his father-in-law a disapproving look after Chloe walked outside. "Seriously, Craig, it's over. Please don't make this any harder than it is."  
  
"Sure Brady." he patted the young man's back reassuringly.  
  
"For some reason, I think my plea to you went in one ear and out the other."  
  
"Something like that. Have a great time kids," he waved. And with a kick of the door, "Don't come back."  
  
"Brady, where are we going," Chloe whined as they pulled out of the Wesley driveway and proceeded down the street.  
  
"Well, we don't have to meet Belle for another three hours so I figured we'd just go for a drive."  
  
"Go for a drive?"  
  
"Yes, and maybe go someplace special."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises."  
  
"Liar, you love them."  
  
"Where are we going Brady?"  
  
Noah began squealing. "Ahhh," Brady plugged one of his ears with a finger. "Saved by the squeal."  
  
Chloe maneuvered in her seat to be able to turn to get a good look at her son in the back strapped in his car seat. "What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Buh buh," the child answered while flailing his arms about as the tears flowed from his large eyes.  
  
"Music? You want music?" she cooed to her son. "Brady," she tried to speak above the child's cries. "I left all of his tapes in my car."  
  
"Not all of them. I have a few still. Check in the glove compartment."  
  
Soon enough, the child's sobs ceased as 'Old McDonald' streamed through the speakers of the jeep, Brady and Chloe singing along.  
  
As the trio walked through the park on this lazy Friday afternoon, Brady slowed as they came upon a lake. The body of water glistened as the sun beat golden rays upon the rippling surface.  
  
Chloe watched as he took a seat on shallow embankment of the lake, put down a metal box to his left, and set Noah down to his right. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the picturesque scene but decided to play irritated instead. "What are we going swimming?"  
  
Brady glanced at Chloe over his shoulder, a look of disgust written on his face. "In this water? Are you nuts? No way."  
  
"Well, what is that basket? Are we having a picnic?'  
  
He made a noise like a buzzer. "Wrong again. And this is no basket, my dear. It's what is called a tackle box."  
  
"Fishing. We're going finishing. Brady, you no nothing about fishing."  
  
"I do too. I used to fish when I was younger.sort of. And I think if we start Noah off really early, he'll be a pro before he turns ten. I never kept it up so consequently I forgot a few things and hence went to my local 'Barnes and Noble' and purchased this." He held up a copy of 'Fishing for Dummies' causing Chloe to burst into laughter.  
  
The Blacks' ran into the Brady Pub, soaking wet from the downpour of rain that soaked the city. They spotted Shawn and very pregnant Belle Brady in one of the booths in the back.  
  
Chloe sighed and took a seat, her two men in tow. "Well, we made it."  
  
"Chloe," Belle squealed and reached over the table to hug her best friend.  
  
"You look great Belle."  
  
Brady agreed as he kissed his sisters cheek. "Yeah, you look gorgeous Belle. You're glowing."  
  
Shawn huffed. "And what am I chop liver?"  
  
Brady sloppily kissed his brother-in-laws cheek. "You look ravishing too sweetie." The group erupted into laughter as Shawn wiped the slobber from his cheek.  
  
"So," Belle started. "I'm surprised to see you and Noah here Chloe. Did you and Brady finally come to your senses and kiss and make-up?"  
  
"Nope," Chloe sighed as she glared at her husband. "No such thing has or ever will occur. Brady came by the house this morning and took Noah and me to the park. We were there to fish but Brady remembered everything but the fishing rods. So, like the nuts they are, Brady and his son went wading and tried to catch fish with their hands and of course were unsuccessful. Then, like I predicted this morning, it started raining and we made a mad dash for the Jeep and here we sit."  
  
Shawn blew out a breath, a look of amazement on his face. "Eventful morning."  
  
Brady frowned at his wife. "You could say that. Only thing is, is that Chloe is leaving out parts. Like the fact that she had a great time and kept checking out my ass when I bent down to catch the fish."  
  
Chloe squinted her eyes at her hubby. "You are insufferable."  
  
"And you, my diva, are altogether mean-spirited and vindictive and a party pooper through and through." He quickly kissed her nose. "We're perfect for each other."  
  
"So," Shawn started as he wiped excess Guiness foam (a type of Irish drink if you don't know) from his lips. "You and Chloe don't look over to me."  
  
Brady took a chug of root beer, coughing slightly as the drink's tiny bubbles left a slight burn in his throat. "Ahhhh, but that's where you're wrong. Chloe and I may not look over but in fact we are. We just can't live together anymore. Like, she does this one thing where she leaves her make-up all over the bathroom sink. It drives me crazy. She's got like ten make-up bags and none are being put to use."  
  
Shawn gave Brady a 'yeah-right-and-my-butt-glows-in-the-dark' look. "Yeah right Brady. Belle does the same thing. Women are pigs, so what?"  
  
Brady caved. "She says I work too much."  
  
"You do work a lot."  
  
"I'm president of a Fortune 500 company Shawn with offices in New York, L.A. and Miami. Success comes with work. And well, Chloe has her opera career that she's very successful at, but she hasn't been working since she had Noah a year and a half ago. And needless to say, she's gotten restless. She wants to get back to work and I say 'go ahead.' I think it's great that she wants to go back to work."  
  
"Well, what's the problem then?"  
  
"Well, she insists on staying home with Noah if I won't stay home with him. I told her there's a little thing called 'daycare.' She says she doesn't want strangers raising her child. I told her she and I were, for the most part, raised by strangers and that we turned out okay. But when she proceeded to throw a book at my head, I figured she was a little upset."  
  
"What do you mean? Chloe wanted you to be a sort of Mr. Mom or something?"  
  
"Strangely put but yeah.exactly. And, don't get me wrong, there's nothing in the world I'd rather do than raise my son but I have Basic Black too and ever since my father gave her to me, well she's been sort of a baby for me also. I can't see myself giving her up."  
  
"Well, Brady. I think you have to make a decision. Which do you love more? Your work or your family?"  
  
"No, I disagree Shawn. I think what Chloe and I both have to ask ourselves is: 'Why can't we have both? Why should we have to choose between the two?"  
  
Chloe watched her husband and Shawn over Belle's shoulder as Belle rattled on about the rising price of lettuce. She sighed as she thought about her and Brady's marriage. All five years of it, for the most part, had been glorious. They had never doubted their love for each other these past five years and didn't now. But 'love' was not the problem. It was never the problem. As far as Chloe was concerned, Brady was the problem. Why couldn't he understand that she needed to work and he needed to stay home? Opera was something she cared about so deeply and ever since she'd had Noah, she'd felt like she lost a part of herself when it came to what made her who she was. It's not to say that she didn't gain so much more by giving birth and raising the product of her and Brady's love. But why couldn't she work like Brady did? Chloe sighed knowing that Brady had no problem with her working and traveling, something an opera singer was expected to do. But he had insisted that he keep his job at Basic Black's Salem office and that Noah attend daycare. Daycare. Chloe shuddered at the thought of a stranger putting their hands on their child. She and Brady had grown up with strangers having shaped a good part of their lives. Chloe in foster care and Brady away at boarding school for years and the end result was commitment phobia and self-doubt. She wouldn't allow that to happen to their son. She just wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Chloe, are you thinking about my brother again?"  
  
Chloe sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "No.yes.maybe."  
  
Belle blew out a breath. "Why not just make up already? Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows that this split is only temporary but it's been three months and I think you're beginning to worry people."  
  
"Good. They should be worried because Brady and I are through."  
  
" I don't believe that."  
  
"Well, believe it, because it's true. We just can't get along anymore."  
  
"What? What do you mean? So you fight every now and then. That's normal."  
  
"Every now and then may be normal but with me and Brady it's every five minutes. Everything we say to each other leads to a fight. We just irritate each other. Like for instance, I walk into the bathroom and there's always this thing with the toilet."  
  
"So Brady leaves the toilet seat up. So? Shawn does it all the time. Men are pigs."  
  
"Not only does he leave the toilet seat up but I'm thinking his aim isn't so good either. I'm constantly having to Lysol( the lower side of the counter by the toilet because he can't seem to get all his pee in one place."  
  
Belle scrunched up her face and laughed. "I guess he's as bad as Noah, huh?"  
  
"Well, Noah's not toilet trained yet but I'd hate for his father to lead by example." Chloe groaned as Noah spit out the grapefruit juice she tried to feed him in his highchair. "Noah, this is good for you, you need to drink this honey."  
  
Brady and Shawn rejoined the women at the table. "Ah, but Noah's developing his sense of taste, in both senses of the word, and he realizes that grapefruit juice equals bad and that root beer equals good." He gave the child a bit of soda and Noah spit that out too. "Well, the child still has a ways to go I guess."  
  
"So, Chloe," Shawn began. "Are you going to the dinner party with Brady at Dimiera's tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I am going but not with Brady."  
  
Brady was shocked. "You got an invitation too?"  
  
"Yes, why are you so shocked?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm thinking this dinner party just got a whole lot more interesting. Well, what do you say we go together?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not? Chloe, it'd be fun. It'd be like old times. Remember Lexie's party? Only this time we're married, and consequently, this time don't have to pretend we hate each other's guts. All married couple's really do hate each other's guts."  
  
Belle broke in. "Shawn and I don't. We love each other just as much, if not more than we have before." The two proceeded to kiss and nibble.  
  
Brady scoffed. "You're a rarity, a once in a lifetime, exception, uncommon occurrence."  
  
Chloe agreed. "Yeah and it'll change. Kids change everything."  
  
Brady glanced at Chloe with that remark and locked gazes with her. His eyes intense he continued as he held a hand out to her. "Come on Chloe. Just you and me. Let's do it. Let's find each other again."  
  
Chloe eyes filled with just as much passion and hope. No, they couldn't solve all of their problems in one night, but maybe, just maybe, they could find their way back to each other. They needed this. She sighed and gave his hand a firm shake. "Did I ever tell you how much I absolutely hate you?"  
  
Brady laughed. "Millions of times actually. Well, we've got five hours before show time and I need to get home and get pretty for my wife."  
  
They all laughed and Chloe shook her head and smiled.  
  
Belle grinned. "Tonight's going to be so awesome." 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Date  
  
Chloe wearily eyed her reflection in the full length mirror. She wore a long black, sleeveless gown, a very low v-cut in the front. Her hair was pulled up, a bundle of curls packed tightly above her head. Her makeup was simple, a smoky blush on her eyelids and light flesh color on her lips. She turned to look at her son watch her intently from his place in the middle of his mother's old bed. "Well, how's mommy look?"  
  
The child squealed in delight and buried his face in her sheets. Chloe laughed and joined her son on the bed as she tickled him incessantly. "My beautiful little boy."  
  
Downstairs the doorbell rang. Nancy opened the door revealing a very sharp looking Brady Black complete with a charcoal black suit with an open collar revealing a light purple-blue shirt minus the formal tie. "Well, well, well Brady," Nancy started as she watched the man turn around for her rather dramatically. "Looking good Mr. Narcissistic."  
  
Brady chuckled. "Thanks Nance. Is Chloe ready?"  
  
"I think so. Hold on. Chloe," Nancy called up the stairs. "Your handsome devil of a husband is here."  
  
Craig walked in from the kitchen. "Nancy, you're going to give Brady a swelled head if you keep that up."  
  
"Too late for that Craig." Nancy stated matter-of-factly. "Speaking of swelled heads though," she eyed her husband up and down hungrily. "I am thinking we can put Noah to bed by seven thirty and have the rest of the night to ourselves." She clutched Craig's buttocks as he wrapped his arms around her. They started to kiss.  
  
Brady looked on horrified. "Oh my G-d. Stop that. I'm in the room and Chloe," something absolutely ravishing coming down the stairs caught his eye. "And Chloe.Chloe looks absolutely breathtaking."  
  
Chloe beamed as she descended the stairs, her baby boy resting firmly on her hip. She said to her son. "I think Daddy approves, Noah."  
  
Brady answered for him. "No, I think Daddy more than approves." The two were face to face with each other now just kind of checking each other out. An amused Nancy and Craig looked on. Craig cleared his throat and took Noah from Chloe's arms.  
  
"Say 'bye mom and dad.' Say 'bye,' Noah."  
  
The two soulmates snapped out of their spell and said their goodbyes as Craig scooted the young couple out. Craig sighed as he shut the door behind them. "This is just like years ago when they were 'just friends' only now I wouldn't mind in the least if Chloe got lucky and didn't come home tonight. G-d, those two are so frustrating."  
  
"It'll be fine Craig. It's like you told me this morning, they'll work it out."  
  
The two rode in mostly silence together on the way to the mansion, an occasional murmur about the weather, the world's news, the slowing economy. They pulled up to the large estate, and when Chloe moved to get out Brady locked the doors. He sighed and leaned his head against the steering wheel. "We have to talk."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh, don't play dumb Chloe." He looked at her, pleading. "About us."  
  
She turned to stare out her window as a light rain began wrapping lightly against the jeep. "So let's talk." She turned to look at him.  
  
"Chloe...I.Marriage.People." Brady blew out a slow, deliberate breath as he tried to organize his thoughts.  
  
After a few beats of silence, Chloe sighed. "I thought you wanted to talk Brady. Wh-"  
  
"I do want to talk. Just give me a minute, okay? A minute to let me gather what I want to say."  
  
Chloe closed her mouth abruptly and stared at her husband in awe. She had never- well, she had rarely- seen him get so flustered.  
  
What Brady wanted to say was that he missed his wife and his son. Sure, he saw them every morning when he went to the Wesley's and occasionally, when he didn't work late, he saw them for dinner as well. But this just wouldn't cut it, not anymore. He wanted his family back. Whatever differences they had about him working, her working, work in general they could get through. No one ever said marriage would be easy. It would take 'work' for lack of a better word. But rarely could Brady ever convert what he wanted to say to what he actually did say. "Daycare. What's wrong with daycare?"  
  
Chloe growled deep in her throat and unlocked her door as she stomped to the doorway of the mansion. Brady leaned his head against the steering wheel once more and cursed himself a fool before getting out of the jeep himself and meeting his wife by the door.  
  
Before Brady could right the wrong he'd made in the car, the entrance flew open. Bart, Rolf's butler for the past five years dressed in a tux, answered the door. "Mr. And Mrs. Black, good to see ya. Come on in. Party's inside."  
  
Brady and Chloe walked in together, awkwardly standing side by side in the entry to the living room where the guests mingled over cocktails. The guests: Strangely enough, Brady and Chloe recognized each and every one of them. There were the Brady's, all four of them: Bo, Hope, Shawn and Belle, sitting in a corner of the room, looks of excitement on their faces most likely stemming from talk of the coming baby. Both women wore their hair up. Belle wore a flowing, short, pale, pink gown that accented her bulging tummy and Hope wore a three-quarter sleeve, forest green dress. While, Bo and Shawn were decked out in tux's.  
  
There were the Roberts, Lucas and Sami, too busy in a heated argument by the punch bowl to noticed anything and anyone else. Lucas wore a dark blue suit with a red, silk tie and Sami was dressed in a short red dress, her hair loose and untamed.  
  
And then there was whoever just placed a firm hand on Brady's shoulder from behind. Brady and Chloe swiveled around and came face to face with John and Marlena Black.  
  
"Hey son. Hey Chloe. Aw, Chloe, you look gorgeous." John gave his daughter-in-law a hug before swallowing his son in a hug as well. Just like his son, John wore no tie, but unlike Brady, John's suit was beige and his collar shirt white. Marlena wore an off-white, spaghetti strap gown accompanied by a beige, knit shawl.  
  
"You really do, Chloe. You and Brady both." Marlena agreed, hugging the young couple.  
  
Chloe nodded in appreciation. "So do you both. How was Italy?"  
  
John and Marlena exchanged passionate glances. "Too short," they both said in unison.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Aw, that's wonderful."  
  
John smiled. "It really was incredible but only a month." He sighed. "Well, anyway, we got back and Belle told me you two were still separated. But you two are here together and judging by the body language," he perceptively grinned, raised an eyebrow and eyed the awkward way the young couple stood, Brady with his hands in his pockets and Chloe absently twisting her engagement and wedding bands around her finger. His smile dropped. "I guess she was right," he muttered.  
  
Marlena pulled Chloe further into the room, leaving John and Brady at its entrance. "What's going on with you and Brady?"  
  
Chloe sighed and looked over at her husband who looked up and locked gazes with her. "Everything," she muttered.  
  
John watched as Chloe and Brady's heated gazes met. "Son, what's going on here? What's going on between the two of you?"  
  
Brady tore his stare away from Chloe and looked at his father's face, a look of resistance in his eyes. "Nothing."  
  
John was unable to further question his son as Bart made his way into the center of the room. "Dinner is served." Just then a blinding bolt of lightening streaked through the terrace windows in the back of the room followed by a large rumble of thunder that shook the house.  
  
Shaken and realizing the guest list was tremendously small, the visitors looked around the room suspiciously. Each of them felt a twinge of worry grow deep within as they grasped that the chances that the secret, to be revealed tonight, had a greater chance of concerning one of them than any of them had originally considered. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Proposition  
  
The group exchanged pleasantries as they assembled in the dining room, nix Brady and Sami who still, to this day, had no love for each other. The dining area was quite large while the oak wood table, set in the center, was quite small in comparison. The royal blue carpet complimented the deep, cherry red drapes that lined the walls. The lighting was dim; the air was cool and a hint of cinnamon hung in the air. The visitor's took their seats, Brady, Belle, Shawn, Sami and Lucas on one side and Chloe, John, Marlena, Hope and Bo on the other. With a swift movement, the door to the dining room opened revealing a frail, old man in a gray suit: Dr. Wilhem Rolf. "Good evening."  
  
The group remained silent as they watched the man slowly saunter to his seat. He'd aged rather rapidly these past few years. Ever since Stefano left, he'd had a short stint as top man to Lexie but soon that fizzled as she grew a conscience and left the underhanded world behind. Rolf had stayed in this house though. He'd attempted more schemes to torture various Salemites but all of those schemes failed, rendering him the butt of many jokes about the town. You almost had to feel sorry for the guy. Almost.  
  
"Well, well, well," he smiled as he shakily took a seat. "Everyone has shown up. I knew you vould. I knew the thought of finding out one very deep, dark secret about one of your fellow Salemites vould have you all running over here with your tongues hanging out." He coughed, the dry cough soon turning wet-sounding as he wheezed a few times as well. The guests crumpled up their faces in disgust and waited until Rolf's coughing spell had ceased.  
  
He cleared his throat. "As I was saying: Bart, it's time to eat."  
  
Bart snapped his fingers and just like magic a whole array of servers quietly brought out minestrone soup. John raised an eyebrow in irritation. "Just what the hell is this about Rolf?" Marlena put a restraining hand on her husbands arm.  
  
Rolf smiled devilishly. "Patience, patience my friend. We can't discuss matters of steep importance on empty stomachs, now can we?"  
  
The edgy assemblage consumed their soup in silence as the storm outside increased in fury. The tension in the air was thick and Lucas sighed in irritation as the servers came to take the empty soup bowls up and bring the next course in the meal. "So, what's going on Rolf? Care to clue us in? A hint? Anything."  
  
Rolf slowly, deliberately wiped his lips with his napkin and let one of the servers take his empty soup bowl to the kitchen before he spoke. "I suppose a tease of some sort is required. You all made it through the first course of the meal vithout pestering me. It's only fair that I-"  
  
"Just get on with it," Sami snapped.  
  
"As you wish Sami Brady...Roberts I mean. But I don't think any of you vill like vhat I have to say." He took a lengthy, calculated pause until Chloe rolled her eyes and Hope scoffed in annoyance. "You see I know that each of you, each and every one of you, has something to hide. Each of you harbors a dark secret and that's vhy I invited you here tonight."  
  
Brady sneered. "I'm sorry? I'm not following. Each of us has some deep dark secret and so you thought you'd invite us here for dinner and drinks because of it? Well, you might as well have invited all of Salem Rolf 'cause there ain't anybody in this town that doesn't have something to hide."  
  
Rolf furrowed his brow. "Must you alvays be so snappy Brady?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "He must."  
  
Brady glared at his wife. Rolf continued, ignoring Chloe's spear at her husband. "You didn't even let me finish Brady. Yes, there are oza people in Salem with secrets to hide. But few are as prominent as you all are. Few vith such monetary and social influence."  
  
Bo turned up his lip. "So, you invited us here because you're here to blackmail one of us?"  
  
Rolf cocked his head to one side and shrugged. "Vone of you, all of you. Vhat's the difference?"  
  
Lucas spoke up. "Plenty. You got nothing on me Rolf and if you do, you got nothing I care if anybody finds out about. I have no shame."  
  
Rolf only smiled and stood as he circled the table of tense guests, the rain pounding against the windows. "Are you sure Lucas Roberts? Are any of you certain of anything?"  
  
Belle took a sip of her iced water and crunched on the ice. "Oh, for goodness sakes, I'm certain I'm hungry as hell. I'm certain of that much." The lights illuminating the mansion blinked off and on several times, a sign that the storm was worsening.  
  
Rolf cocked an eyebrow and turned to Bart. "You may bring the salads and the main course out as vell Bart. Vhat vas I saying before I vas so rudely interrupted?" He scratched his head with a wrinkled finger. "Ah, yes, as I vas saying. Are any of you certain of anything? I vouldn't invite any of you here unless I vas completely sure the secrets you vere hiding vere potentially damaging career-vise or shady enough as to knock you off the top of that prestigious social ladder you are all perched upon. Like you John Black, Mr. Traveler Extraordinaire. If I reveal your secret to all of Salem, I hardly think you and your wife vill have the time or money to pay for all of those expensive vacations."  
  
Marlena tensed and grappled at John's arm. "John, what is this man talking about?"  
  
John's only response was one raised eyebrow and a slight puckering of his lips. Rolf answered for him. "That is for me to know and me to decide if I reveal his or any of your secrets. Don't think you are immune to this either Dr. Marlena. Or you opera diva Chloe Black. Or you sweet, innocent Belle Brady."  
  
Shawn grew defensive. "You leave my wife out of this."  
  
Ignoring Shawn's request, Rolf prattled on. "I have planned this out very carefully. Each of you is hiding something that I'm sure you vould give anything to protect. I know this to be true. And I am not ashamed to say, I can be bought."  
  
In true Bo Brady fashion, Bo gritted his teeth. "Just how much do you want Rolf?"  
  
Rolf was about to answer but was cut off by a sardonic-sounding Brady. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's hold on here, back up, rewind the tape. How the hell do we know that you actually do in fact know anything of significance and aren't in fact trying to get as much money as you can by pretending to know all of our and I quote 'deep, dark secrets'? I mean come on, this is a joke." Laughing lightly, he took a swig of his wine.  
  
Rolf smiled. "Perhaps, perhaps not...Brady, do the initials 'S.R.' mean anything to you?"  
  
Brady nearly choked as face fell into a frown, to which Rolf let out an evil laugh. Catching his breath, "That's vhat I thought. I-" Bart was 'psst-ing' for Rolf to meet him in the hallway. "Vhat is it Bart?" Peeved he had to take a break from manipulating his guests, Rolf briskly walked out of the room. Suddenly, finding a great interest in the fancy pattern on their plates and the color of the cotton tablecloth, the guests remained silent, completely convinced that Rolf did indeed know something intimate about each and every one of them. There was a break in the storm now as the rain now tapped lightly against the draped windows. Eerily, the wind could be heard howling in the distance as a nearby tree cast moving shadows in the dim room.  
  
Rolf returned quietly and took his seat, the only noise in the room was the sound of his chair rubbing across the carpet as he sat. Apparently fuming from something he'd discussed with Bart, Rolf spoke. "Bart vill be bringing out the food, however slowly, because evidently the caterer and servers have gone. Evidently my imbecile for an employee, Bart, stupidly only paid them for two hours."  
  
"Sorry boss," Bart winced as he came in to the room, wheeling a serving cart with eleven bowls of Caesar salad on the top and eleven steaks and mashed potatoes on the bottom tray. "Here we are," he laid the food out for each guest.  
  
Chloe turned up her lips in disgust. "I don't eat that," she pointed at the thickly sliced, twelve-ounce steak sitting idly on a bed of sautéed mushrooms and herbs.  
  
"I do," Brady volunteered as he leaned over the table and stuck his fork through her steak and placed it on his plate next to his own. "Mmmmmooooo." he moaned. "Cow is so good." He took a large bite, chewing slowly, amused at the look of disdain on his wife's face.  
  
The table of guests burst into a quiet laughter, quickly easing their frayed nerves. Rolf frowned in annoyance that the guests were becoming at ease with the dinner party. "On to important business matters. I have decided that vhat I vant from you, each of you, is. money."  
  
"Stop the presses," Brady muttered as he took a sloppy bite of salad and tore of a piece a dinner roll, causing another break in tension.  
  
Rolf ignored Brady's sarcasm. "Ah, but that's not all I vant. I vanted $500, 000 from each of you. But I've thought of my predicament and I need more. Make that a cool million-"  
  
Lucas threw down his napkin. "What!? Are you kidding me!? For what!?"  
  
"For keeping your secret Lucas Roberts. All of your secrets. Brady.Chloe.John.Marlena.Hope.Bo.Shawn.Belle.Sami."  
  
"What else?" Bo asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ah, someone who is listening. I vant to be on the society pages again," Rolf stated wistfully. "I vant the money, the fame, the respect. I vant it all and I vant you all to get it for me, no holds barred."  
  
"And if we don't?" Hope asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Then the reluctant one's secrets will be revealed to Salem society and even if I go down, I vill take you with me." Rolf laughed evilly, his laughter reverberating off of the walls and floating through the house.  
  
The rain increased as it pounded against the windows and a large rumble of thunder shook the house, followed by a flickering of the lights. Suddenly the power went out, blanketing the entire house in darkness. The group began to murmur about the lights being off and waited, fully expecting the lights to come back on shortly.  
  
"Ooohhhh.scary," a male voice boomed.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Someone giggled. "You guys are crazy."  
  
Someone began to sing a sad rendition of 'Tonight, Tonight' from West Side story. "Tonight, Tonight.the lights are out tonight."  
  
"Oh my G-d, shut up."  
  
"That's pitiful."  
  
"You're pitiful."  
  
More laughing from the group.  
  
"No lights on. What to do? What to say?" the singing continued.  
  
"I can't see my food."  
  
"Is that what blind people feel like?"  
  
"That's so true. How would a blind person know if something nasty crawled into his food?"  
  
"He could be like, eating bugs."  
  
"It's protein."  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"Eww..gross."  
  
"You are so immature."  
  
"Who keeps stepping on my foot under the table?"  
  
"Gosh." Someone whined.  
  
"What is up with this rain?"  
  
"Oh, I know. I feel like I'm at some nineteen forties English manor on some foggy moor or something."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Is that you Belle?"  
  
Someone whined. "I can't see."  
  
"Who gives a f&ck? Neither can I."  
  
The lights flickered back on. It took a while for everyone's eyes to adjust to the light.  
  
"Ugh," Chloe whined. "There's a fly in my chardonnay."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes, shook his head and smiled. "There's just no pleasing her Rolf." He turned to look at the old man. "Rolf? Rolf?" The group's eyes roamed to the head of the table wearily. Rolf sat in his chair, his eyes, slightly unfocused, staring straight ahead. Strangely, the tip of his white cloth napkin hung loosely from his smiling mouth. Then, like a falling tree in a forest, Rolf's head hit the table, his face falling into his mashed potatoes. It was only then that everyone noticed the sharp blade protruding from his back.  
  
"Oh my G-d," Hope cried, a trembling hand flying to her mouth.  
  
Brady stood and felt for a pulse at Rolf's neck. He frowned and shook his head, bewildered. "He's dead."  
  
Lucas spoke to the room of stunned guests. "Okay, I'll be the first to admit the steak was a little tough and the mashed potatoes a tad dry, but you guys didn't have to kill him." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ding dong, The Wicked Doctor's Dead  
  
Brady stood and felt for a pulse at Rolf's neck. He frowned and shook his head, bewildered. "He's dead."  
  
Lucas spoke to the room of stunned guests. "Okay, I'll be the first to admit the steak was a little tough and the mashed potatoes a tad dry, but you guys didn't have to kill him."  
  
"He's dead!?" Belle cried, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Sami merely scoffed at Belle's tears. "Oh, relax, none of us liked the guy anyway."  
  
John snapped sarcastically. "Oh, real sensitive Sami."  
  
Marlena slapped her husband's arm lightly. "Stop it John. Sami's just shocked. All of us are. We're each just handling it differently, that's all."  
  
Sami rolled her eyes and took a bite of her roll. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Is he really dead?" Belle couldn't seem to believe it. Shawn wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered words of comfort in her ear. "And if he is dead, who killed him?" The group remained silent, not knowing what to say. Rolf was dead and one of the people in this room had done it. One of their friends or family had just murdered a man. The thought put a sickening feeling in each of their stomachs, causing them to ignore the question completely. Whoever killed Rolf would be found out later.  
  
"Is he really dead Brady?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide in concern as she rounded the table to stand behind him.  
  
"Yes," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You wanna check yourself?"  
  
"You don't have to get so defensive."  
  
"Diva, I'm sorry." He turned around to look at her and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean.it's just that.He's gone. Just like that."  
  
"It's okay Brady." Chloe put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder and caressed it lightly. "This is a tense situation, baby." She addressed the group. "Well, shouldn't we do something?" She raised a hand to attempt to pull the knife from Rolf's back.  
  
Bo abruptly stood, knocking his wine over in the process. "Don't do that! That's the murder weapon. You touch that and we don't have a case."  
  
"Murder?" Belle's voice was shrill as she buried her face in Shawn's chest, sobs wracking her body.  
  
"Yes, murder." Lucas answered. "I don't know why you're acting so broken up about it. Are any of us really gonna miss the guy? I mean really. He tried to blackmail and threaten us for G-d sake."  
  
Hope strode to the phone in the corner of the room. "We have to call the police." She cradled the receiver in her hand. "Oh, no.it's dead. The phone's dead."  
  
"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Brady said soberly.  
  
"What?" Belle cried.  
  
"I said maybe it's not such a bad thing. Maybe Lucas is right. He tried to ruin our lives. And don't tell me five minutes ago we all weren't sitting here wishing he were dead. This is a complicated situation. If we called the police now, what do you think would happen?"  
  
Belle pulled away from Shawn's embrace, anger rising in her cheeks. "They'd arrest the killer Brady."  
  
Sami spoke. "And just how would they do that exactly? They don't even know who the killer is. Hell, none of us know who the killer is. We'd all be investigated and they'd ask us why we're here tonight. They'd find out all of our secrets, the ones we are intent on keeping to ourselves. And in the end one friend or family member would be going to jail for murdering a guy we don't give a rat's ass about anyway. And aside from Brady, I don't want to see any of you harassed and arrested."  
  
"Oh, go screw yourself Sami," Brady took a gulp of wine.  
  
"Guys cool it." Chloe nodded, "I think Sami's right. Rolf's not worth it. I say we get rid of the body." All of the guest's heads nodded in agreement, excluding Belle's.  
  
"Get rid of the body? Are you serious? You too Shawn? I don't believe this. Don't you even want to know who did this?"  
  
"Who cares?" Sami took a bite of her steak.  
  
Shawn glared at his sister-in-law and then tried to reason with his wife. "Belle, you have to understand."  
  
"Understand!? You and your father are police officers, expected to uphold the law. And you dad and mom.Brady and Chloe. I can't believe you!" Belle shrieked and stood from the table. "Ah," she clutched her bulging stomach.  
  
"Belle! What's wrong honey?" Shawn sped to her side.  
  
"I think it's the baby. I think I'm having contractions."  
  
"Already? But I thought you had two more weeks."  
  
"Tell the baby that! Ahhhhhhhh, oh ooh Shawn," she cried.  
  
John stood, deciding to take charge. "First let's get Belle out of here."  
  
"Where to? The hospital?" Shawn asked over his wife's cries, as he rubbed her back.  
  
"No, unfortunately, the bridge may be closed and the roads washed out. Take her to the living room. Sit her down and keep her calm."  
  
Hope raised a hand. "Bo and I will go and see if the roads have been washed out by the storm. If not, we'll come back and we'll be able to get Belle to the hospital." Bo nodded in agreement.  
  
Shawn shook his head in question. "Well, why not just take Belle with you?"  
  
"Because," Brady answered, "there's no point in risking that. The roads are dangerous and if you get stuck out there, you'll be worse off."  
  
"He's right," Bo answered. "We'll go alone."  
  
The lights flickered off and on. "Okay, get going you two." John pointed to Bo and Hope. "Brady and I will look for emergency light switch and the fuse box in case the power goes out again. Marlena, you and Chloe go look for some candles and flashlights just in case. Lucas, Sami: Behave." The pair rolled their eyes. "Alright," John smiled. "Let's get going."  
  
"Not so fast," Bart yelled as he wheeled a desert tray of fruit covered cheesecake slices into the room. "What's going on in here? Where is Rolf?" The group parted toward the room's walls giving Bart a clear picture of the table, now empty of occupied seats except one, at its head. "Rolf? Rolfski? Oh no. No! This can't be true! Who did this!? Who did it, damn it!? Rolfski!" He cried as the group silently attempted to exit the room. Bart spun around. "Don't you dare! None of you are leaving until we find out who killed him. None of you!" He turned back to his employer. "Rolfski," he sobbed and collapsed at the dead man's feet. "What am I going to do without you? I have no job, no future, no money.no money." He sniffled and raised his head. "Money." He sniffled again and turned around to look at the guests. "I want money from each of you. You get me some money and I keep this entire thing quiet."  
  
Lucas sneered. "I'm not giving you a cent jackass."  
  
Bart smiled wickedly as he eyed the guests. "I know your secrets too. Did you know that? And if I don't get my money, I'll pin the murder on one of you losers and reveal all of your secrets anyway. So decide now, what it is you want. Ha-" he suddenly fell to the floor unconscious, having been knocked over the head with a heavy, crystal vase by Belle Black.  
  
"All right Belle," Brady cheered as he saw Belle's petite form hover over Bart's lifeless one.  
  
"Shut up Brady! I didn't do it for any of you ruffians!" Belle yelled as she felt for Bart's pulse, making sure she didn't kill him. He was alive. "Now, Shawn get me to the living room! If I don't sit down soon, I really will kill someone!"  
  
"Okay." John rounded up the troop. "All right people. Aside from Bo and Hope, we meet back in the living room in fifteen minutes no matter what, got it? It's important that we stick together. For all we know, none of us had anything to do with Rolf's death. This is a big house and there are a lot of places for someone to hide. Just stick together."  
  
BASEMENT  
  
The DiMiera basement was dark even with its few flickering lights having been turned on by Brady and John. Cobwebs and dust blanketed the entire space and clouded the light bulbs that hung overhead.  
  
Brady wiped a cobweb from his face. "This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years at least. Must cost a fortune to maintain it. No wonder Rolf needed money."  
  
"Yeah," John agreed as he searched the walls for the fuse box. "A house of this magnitude needs constant care and attention or it just falls apart."  
  
Brady slipped on a slick substance on the floor and grappled a nearby wooden table, which subsequently broke apart and tumbled to the floor, sending Brady along for the ride. "You can say that again Dad," he muttered as he wiped his face.  
  
"Get up son. We don't have time for games." John continued to walk along the dark space.  
  
"Yeah dad. Slipping and falling. One of my favorite pastimes." He got up and quickly caught up to his father.  
  
"So son, what's going on with your marriage?" He asked Brady over his shoulder as he continued to search the basement walls.  
  
"Nothing dad."  
  
"Obviously. Nothing. You know, you two have only been married five years. You're practically newlyweds. You can't tell me the mystique has worn off already."  
  
"Maybe it has."  
  
"Right Brady. You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other, not six months ago. Even after Noah was born, you guys would be at it constantly."  
  
"How do you know what my sex life was like?"  
  
"Come on son. I have eyes. And ears. Like the Horton's Christmas party two years ago. Alice Horton's laundry room Brady? Couldn't wait until you got home?" John laughed.  
  
"Dad! Stop!" He reddened. "How the hell did you know about that anyway?"  
  
John chuckled again. "Well, I think all of us found out that Christmas something I'm sure you already knew: that Chloe is quite the screamer."  
  
"Oh my G-d Dad! No, no more talking about my sex life please. Please -just -no."  
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about son. The whole situation was actually pretty amusing for us. Jack Deveraux was actually going to ask you for tips when you guys rejoined the party, but within two minutes, you two were out the door. I think you'd said 'something came up.' Something came up alright." He raised his eyebrows and laughed at the mortified look on his son's face. "Hey dad, isn't that the fuse box?" He pointed to the gray box that hung on the wall a few feet away, grateful to change the subject.  
  
"Yep son. You've found it. Now let's see.the emergency light switch should be. around here somewhere." He walked a few more feet. "Yep. Here it is. Well, let me put it on now in case the power goes out again."  
  
Brady watched his father dust off the box and flip the switch on. "I haven't had sex in four months."  
  
"What?" John was speechless. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
He ignored his father and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was seated on the floor. "You're right dad. Me and Chloe used to make love all the time. Morning, noon and night. Planes, trains and automobiles.and laundry rooms." He smiled. "We couldn't get enough of each other. Even after she had Noah. You know that little pouch women get after they give birth?"  
  
"Yeah?" John asked, confused.  
  
"Even that turned me on. It's like this one time I saw Chloe changing Stinky's diaper, and I had to have her right then and there, you know?"  
  
John nodded, smiling at his son as he reminisced.  
  
"It was crazy dad. But then things changed. The last few months before she left me, we had sex less and less. And we fought more and more. We were fighting because as Basic Black branched out, I was at work progressively more. She got restless." He proceeded to retell the conversation to John that he told Shawn earlier in the day.  
  
John took it all in and was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Well, why not quit Basic Black?"  
  
"Quit the company? What-"  
  
"Son, you've done an incredible job with her. But think about it. You're part owner. You don't need the title of president too. I'm proof of that. Basic Black can practically run herself with the success we've had. I think you can hand over the presidential reigns now. I'm not saying you have to retire, like I did Brady. You're twenty-eight years old and in the prime of your life but remember that you do need to live one too."  
  
"You're right dad. I miss my family. I want them back."  
  
"Well, son, do what you have to do."  
  
"Thanks dad. I will. My happiness depends on it." The power went out, the emergency lights glowing.  
  
The power went out, causing Chloe to jump. She calmed as she noticed the emergency lights glowing warmly in the corner as they looked for more candles and flashlights in one of the upstairs rooms of the house.  
  
Marlena smiled. "Well, the lights are on. Looks like Brady and John got to the fuse box."  
  
"Yep," Chloe sighed as she shifted the box of candles and flashlights under her left arm.  
  
"Aww, you two will work it out." She continued to rummage through a drawer.  
  
"What are you talking about Marlena?"  
  
"Chloe.don't play dumb. You and Brady." She turned to look at her daughter-in-law. "Tell me what's going on."  
  
Chloe retold Marlena the same story she told Belle earlier that day.  
  
"Chloe, it's not like you don't have family and friends here that can take care of Noah when you're away and Brady's at work. I'm sure all of us would love to watch him.periodically at least. He's a pretty naughty toddler but he's in his terrible two's. So it's understandable. It's just a phase. I'd love to watch him whenever I could."  
  
"Thanks Marlena but I couldn't ask you that."  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
"Well, that's not the only thing. I miss Brady. I miss seeing him. I miss waking up in his arms every morning. I miss our morning routine with Noah and making pancakes and I miss the." she mumbled something Marlena couldn't quite hear.  
  
"What was that Chloe?"  
  
"I miss the..." she mumbled again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I miss the sex!" She blushed.  
  
Marlena laughed and pulled her shawl around her tighter. "Well, that's understandable Chloe. From what I've heard, you and Brady have quite an active one." Chloe's eyed widened. "Relax Chloe. An active sex life in a marriage is a healthy one."  
  
"Where did you hear about our sex life?"  
  
Marlena opened her mouth to answer but closed it, thinking of Alice Horton's Christmas party two years ago. 'No need to embarrass her further,' she thought. "You know, you guys were always all over each other and everything. It was cute."  
  
"Yeah, we were something." Chloe sighed wistfully. "But the last few months before I left him, it's like Basic Black was his life. It's like I was a smaller and smaller part of his life. And then I." she trailed off.  
  
"What Chloe?"  
  
"I keep thinking back to earlier tonight when Rolf said something to Brady about the initials S.R."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, Brady's reaction to them.I don't know. I-"  
  
"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"  
  
"I don't want to believe th-"  
  
"Well don't," Marlena stated firmly. "Brady loves you. He adores you and Noah and would do anything for you two. You two are his life."  
  
"It certainly hasn't felt that way." Chloe's eyes welled with tears.  
  
Marlena embraced her daughter-in-law warmly. "Chloe, you have to talk to him. That's the only way you can work your issues and feelings out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah Marlena. Thanks. I think it's been fifteen minutes. Our husbands may send out a search party if we don't get back downstairs."  
  
Chloe and Marlena entered the living room. The room was dark except for the glowing emergency lights in each corner of the room. Furiously, the rain continued to pound against the windows. Belle lie awkwardly on the couch as she chomped on ice chips from a Styrofoam cup. Shawn was hovered over her, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Sami and Lucas were playing chess in the corner of the room and John and Brady entered after them.  
  
"Oh John," Marlena hugged her husband and they checked on their daughter's progress while Brady and Chloe stood uncomfortably by, gazing at each other. Each of them questioned what they saw in the other's eyes. Was it longing? Apprehension? Desperation? A little passion?  
  
Brady mouthed 'we have to talk' to Chloe and she nodded, 'I know.' They were about to leave the room when John called everyone's attention. "Okay guys. I'm guessing the crack that Bart got on the skull won't keep him down for too much longer. I think we ought to tie him up. Keep him out of the way while we decide what to do about Rolf."  
  
The group left the living room, except for Belle and Shawn. As they rounded the corner to the dining room, Marlena gasped. Bart was in the same position they left him in but Rolf, the dead man, was not. In fact, Rolf was gone. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Truth and Nothing But the Truth So Help You God  
  
"Rolf's gone," Brady shook his head, not believing it. "How can he-I mean, how is it.what the hell?"  
  
John swallowed the sense of dread pooling into his stomach. "Someone else is in the house. Everybody back to the living room! Now!" The group scurried back to the living room, their footsteps burning a path along the carpet.  
  
"This is crazy and creepy and I just want to get the hell out of here," Sami screeched, as Lucas tried to calm his wife down.  
  
"What? What is it?" Belle put down her cup of ice.  
  
John sighed. "It's Rolf, honey. His body is missing."  
  
Shawn eyes widened as he massaged Belle's shoulders. "But he's dead."  
  
"Don't you think we know that," Lucas snapped.  
  
"Look don't you start taking your frustrations out on me, you sonovabitch!"  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it Shawn before I come over there and kick my foot up your Tom-Cruise-wannabe, brief-wearing, foot-kissing, pansy ass!"  
  
Shawn pulled away from his wife and removed his tux jacket. "Oh, you wanna take this outside man?"  
  
"What? What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me now too man, huh?"  
  
John had had enough. "Lucas, Shawn, cool it! We're all a little agitated here. Nerves are frayed and we're all on edge! But we have to calm down here! We have to stick together! I don't know what the hell is going on tonight! I don't know why we ever came to this godforsaken house either. Something is going on here. Someone is in this house. And it's the same person that killed Rolf tonight and the same person that just took his body from the dining room. It's not safe here and I think we'll all be better off if we stick together."  
  
Belle began to sob. "I just want to get out of here! I think we should just wake Bart up and give him whatever the hell he wants."  
  
Brady scoffed. "And let him control how we dictate the rest of our lives? I don't think so."  
  
"Well then big bro, why don't we just let him reveal our secrets then hmm? Mine's not that bad frankly. And I don't think my husband's could be all that bad either. Unless you're so adamant about keeping your secret because it's as bad as I think it is."  
  
Brady gritted his teeth. "Close your mouth Belle, before I-"  
  
"Before you what Brady?" She pulled herself off of the couch and approached her brother challengingly. "You know your face got a little pale when Rolf mentioned something to you earlier. Someone's initials actually. What was that about? Or should I say who?"  
  
All eyes were on Brady as his deeply hurt eyes bore into his sister's. His features slowly turned icy in the dim room as his defenses snapped up. "Is that what you really think of me Belle? Do you really believe that I would do something like that? Cheat on my wife?"  
  
It was silent in the room for a few moments; the only sound was the pattering of the rain on the windows. Belle swallowed hard and averted her gaze away from her brother's intense stare, suddenly feeling ashamed. "No, Brady. I'm sorry. I-I was just.with hormones and everything. It was stupid. I-"  
  
His gaze softened as he wrapped his sister into a hug. "It's okay Belle. We're all a little shaken up. It's been a long night and with you in labor- - What are you doing standing anyway? You should be sitting down and relaxing. And pushing or something."  
  
"Hardly." Belle laughed. "These contractions are few and far between. Frankly, I'm just bored. This is a piece of cake really."  
  
"No problem, huh?" Brady laughed and kissed his sister tenderly on the forehead as he walked her back to her place onto one of the couches. Everyone took their seats as they found the touching scene before them calmed them immensely. Everyone except one person: Chloe.  
  
"Would you Brady?" Chloe stood by the punch bowl and eyed her husband despairingly from his place on the couch as he stood slowly, meeting her heated gaze.  
  
"Would I what Chloe?" His brow was knit with confusion.  
  
"You know.cheat on me." She crossed her arms over her chest, anger begin to grow within her. The lights flickered back on.  
  
"Oh Chloe." Brady sighed. "Not you too? Of all the people in the world.how could you, off all people, ever doubt me or my love for you?"  
  
"Well you didn't answer Belle's question and you're still not answering mine."  
  
"Because that question is ridiculous!" He laughed lightly as he nervously tugged on his earlobe. "I mean, come on." He prattled on a bit as he walked behind the couch Belle and Shawn were seated on, putting even more distance between Chloe and himself. All eyes were on this very tense couple, but Brady and Chloe felt as if no one but each other was in the room, no one in this moment but them.  
  
"Who is she Black?"  
  
"What?" He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Who?"  
  
"Miss S.R.! What's her name Black!?"  
  
"Oh, Chloe shut up before you say anything you'll regret. You're making a fool out of yourself if you could even think that I could ever look at, let alone lay a hand on another woman!"  
  
"Susan? Sandy? Sonya?" She picked up a crystal vase from the table.  
  
Brady's eyes widened as he clutched the back of the couch. "Now, be reasonable Chloe. I would never! Could never! Ever do that to you or to us! I love you, you idiot!"  
  
"Liar!!!" She hurled the vase at his head, missing her target; it splattered against the wall instead as he quickly ducked behind the couch.  
  
"Get up you coward!" She yelled as picked up the sterling silver ladle from the punch bowl.  
  
He rose cautiously and threw himself back down as he saw the ladle being flung his way. "You're insane Chloe! Get a hold of yourself," he shouted from his place behind the couch.  
  
"Oh, I'll get a hold of myself alright. Right after I beat your head in," Chloe stated as she gripped a brass candleholder and proceeded to make her way over to her husband as he rose from his place behind the couch.  
  
Brady held up his hands in protest. "Chloe.Chloe, knock it off. This isn't funny." He began to back up as she pointed the holder at him, rage bursting from her eyes. "You're a dog, Black."  
  
"I did not cheat on you, you silly fool!"  
  
"You cheat on me and now I'm the fool Brady? That's rich!" She successfully hit him over the head with the brass candleholder when she threw it at his forehead. Brady turned around to kick it away from them, in case she got any other ideas when she jumped on his back and proceeded to attack him. "You assh*le! I loved you so much and you go and screw us over! Five years! Five years for what!?"  
  
"Ow.ah.. Chloe stop!" Brady tried to get her off his back as she bit down on his ear. "Ow!!! Don't just stand there! Help!" Brady shouted at the other people in the room who had apparently been finding great enjoyment in his predicament.  
  
John stood reluctantly, nervous about interfering with his son's and Chloe's fight. Plus Chloe was mad and when she was mad, there was no helping anyone. "Chloe, calm down sweetie." John tried to reason with her.  
  
Chloe glared at John from her place on Brady's back, as her arm was tightly wrapped around his throat. "This is none of your business John!" John sat down abruptly, leaving his son to fend for himself.  
  
Brady felt light-headed from Chloe's arm constricting his throat, cutting off his air supply. He knew he was stronger than her and could probably fling her off of him with no problem but there was no way in hell he'd hurt her. Plus, she'd feel so much worse later on when she found out how wrong she really was. He didn't want to miss that. Not to mention the fact that Chloe could be absolutely scary sometimes. "Chloe, I did not cheat on you once and for all!" He wheezed.  
  
"Oh yeah," she challenged. "Well, who the hell is S.R. then?" They were in the center of the room now. "Who is she?"  
  
"Sami alright! Sami Roberts!" He felt Chloe still from her place on his back, her grip on his neck loosening...a little. She dropped to her feet and he turned around and tenderly gripped her shoulders. He felt his heart break from the tears that welled in her already red eyes. "It was Sami. Alright?"  
  
"But I thought you hated Sami." The tears fell, leaving lines of mascara down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I did. I do." He brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I didn't sleep with her," he said so softly that only Chloe could here. "I could never imagine myself being with anyone but you, don't you know that?" He felt a tap on his left shoulder and turned around. He felt a fist connect with his face as he stumbled to the ground. "What the---"  
  
"Damn it Lucas!" Chloe screamed as she knelt down to cover her husband's hand that cupped his jaw. "Oh Brady honey."  
  
"He slept with my wife!" Lucas stood, hovering over the couple on the ground.  
  
He rubbed his jaw, grimacing at Lucas' cheap shot. "No offense, but the simple idea of doing anything remotely romantic with Sami repulses the hell out of me."  
  
"Get up, you piece of sh&t liar!"  
  
Brady stood slowly, defying Lucas to use that tone with him now, on two solid feet. "What was that Lucas?"  
  
Lucas cleared his throat. "Uh.nothing man."  
  
"I didn't sleep with Sami. She's a mutant. There was never and will never be anything romantic between us. In fact, it was just the opposite."  
  
Lucas sneered. "Opposite? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It was strictly professional Roberts. Sami and I were working together."  
  
Chloe was confused. "Working together?"  
  
He nodded to Chloe and turned back to Lucas. "To bring you and Titan down. She was a spy for me against your company Lucas."  
  
"What!?" Lucas couldn't believe this.  
  
"Titan and Basic Black have been at each other's throats since their inception. You'd done a lot of sneaky things in the past to try and sink Basic Black and I'd always tried to play fair but it never really helped in the end. The business world is a shrewd place; I learned that from you. So when Sami came to my office one day, offering to help, how could I refuse?"  
  
Lucas turned to his wife. "Is this true Sami?"  
  
She tossed her head back defiantly. "Yes, it is."  
  
"But you hate Brady!"  
  
"Yes, I do but I found out your secret Lucas. I know you're sleeping with that slut Nicole! And what better way to get my revenge than going to your only rival: Brady Black of Basic Black? I told him facts and figures and clients and campaigns and I don't regret one single word of it." She took a seat and Lucas sighed heavily as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room, spent. The room was silent again except for the sound of the rain as it began to pick up.  
  
Chlow swallowed nervously and spoke. "I.uh.I lip sang at the Salem Tree Association's Arbor Day Save the Trees Celebration. You know the one they made into a live music CD? They wanted me to sing on that platform outside at the picnic. I insisted there was no way my voice could carry unless I lip sung but they were just as unrelenting. So I asked for more money to sing live. They obliged, but I lip sung anyway without their knowledge." The room was silent a few beats before uproarious laughter filled the air.  
  
Brady smiled as the group's laughter subsided. "You know Chloe, I was a little suspicious at the time. But I just figured that health kick you were on at the time just really, really worked." She elbowed him in his side, causing him to mock injury. "Okay, will no one beat me up anymore tonight please?"  
  
Belle chuckled and finished breathing through a contraction. "I get free groceries at the Food Palace. One of the managers there sells brownies filled with a little something-something if you know what I mean. I found out one day when I went to buy an ice cream cake and when I dropped my purse behind the counter, I sort of leaned over the counter to see if I could reach it because the baker had gone back to get my cake from one of the freezers. That's when I saw dozens of packages marked 'Dave's and Mary Jane's Brownies.' Turned out it was the bakery manager, Dave Hunt, was packaging and selling the brownies for individual profit. If you quote unquote knew about the brownies, you sort of had to ask for them you know? Well, I told him about my husband being a cop and well sort of negotiated a deal. It's just that tomatoes were getting so expensive at the time and well I was into a lot of salads then. So free groceries ever since."  
  
The group laughed again prompting Marlena to reveal that sometimes she fudged her timer during patient sessions, making the hour about 45 mins instead, still charging them for the hour. Suddenly encouraged, John revealed to the group that he'd wracked up frequent flyer miles years before under various names to use now and avoid having to use his jet, now that he and Marlena were quite the avid travelers. The group laughed some more and relaxed, feeling completely at ease for the first time this entire night. Shawn chuckled ready to reveal his secret. "You're going to love this Belle. You really are.I mean.you'll just freak out." He laughed nervously causing Belle to eye him suspiciously.  
  
"Just say it Shawn. You're worrying me more than anything." The group was silent, awaiting Shawn's answer.  
  
He half smiled. "Uh.a few months ago Cynthia came into my office at work. You remember her, don't you honey?" He tenderly wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.  
  
"Unfortunately," she lightly smacked Shawn's hand away from her sweaty forehead. "What about her?"  
  
"Well, she was kind of down in the dumps. She discovered she was pregnant and needed a little help with things financially. She came to me as a friend because she didn't have anybody and she needed a friend and I---"  
  
"Just spit it out Shawn."  
  
"Right.right. Well, I've sort of been supporting her the past few months and she's gotten it in her head somehow that I'm in love with her and that I'm going to leave you."  
  
"What!?" Belle smacked her husband's chest. "I wonder how she could have ever gotten that idea into her head Shawn," she bit out sarcastically.  
  
"It's only financial support Belle. You have to believe me!"  
  
"So when we couldn't go on that vacation to Florida, it was all because you were too busy supporting that.that.woman!?"  
  
The group was in chaos now, as John had to be held back by Marlena and Brady by Chloe, the two men wanting to punch a hole through Shawn's face. But Belle was holding her own as she berated her imbecile of a husband. "First the thing with Jan when we were in high school and now this! I can't believe you Shawn!"  
  
"I'm going to kill you for hurting my baby, Shawn," John roared as Marlena put a restraining arm on his chest.  
  
Brady nodded. "First the thing in high school Shawn and now this. Don't you ever learn!?"  
  
Chloe tugged at her husband's arm. "Brady, stop it! You're overreacting!"  
  
"Overreacting!? Are you nuts! The guy has proven over and over how absolutely moronic he is! You know what Chloe, just stay out of this!"  
  
"Don't you dare ever talk to me that way or I'll knock you over the head again, you jacka$$!"  
  
By this time, all guests were fighting amongst themselves; apparently all of them had reached their boiling point with being stuck in a house and were out for blood.  
  
"What the hell's going on here," came a voice from the entrance of the living room, causing all of the guests to turn and discover who had just arrived. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Donuts with a Side of Turkey  
  
Bo and Hope stood in the entryway of the foyer. Lucas and Sami were arguing in a corner; Brady and Chloe were having a shouting match by the punchbowl and Marlena was trying to calm a very angry John down by the couch that seated Belle and Shawn who seemed to be in a very heated argument as well.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Bo's voice was booming enough to cease all sounds in the room except for the rain that wrapped upon the windows.  
  
Brady ran a hand through his hair and answered for everyone. "Forget about it, Bo. I just think it's being cooped up in this house for so long that's got us acting like loons. Was the bridge closed?"  
  
Chloe nodded and spoke. "Yeah and were the roads washed out?"  
  
Hope smiled at the group eager with anticipation. "There's good news and bad news."  
  
"Bad news first," Brady replied.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, it looks like the bridge is closed and most of the roads were washed out too."  
  
"How is it possible you have any good news then?" Brady sighed.  
  
Bo smiled and pulled a white pastry box from behind his back. "We stopped by a 24-hr Krispy Kreme on the way. It was still open and we got some donuts. Unfortunately their phones weren't working either but come on, it's Krispy Kreme." He smiled widely and was met by glares from the other guests. His smile faded and he took a seat and ate a glazed donut.  
  
Belle began to moan through a contraction. "Ahhh.oww.this is.worse than the rest," she breathed out. "Oooh." Shawn lifted a hand to help his wife. "Don't touch me Shawn!" She batted his hand away. "Go away before I kick your face in. Oww.oh.it hurts."  
  
Bo stood and attempted to make his way over to his daughter-in-law. "Shawn, what did you do this time? I---"  
  
Belle breathed a long deep breath. "Don't you even think of coming over here Bo. I'm starving and all I can eat are ice chips and you're there. stuffing your face with Krispy Kreme Donuts.oww.oh.ugh.Brady.Brady, Chloe." The pair crossed the room and sat on either side of the pregnant woman.  
  
Brady rubbed her shoulders. "What is it Belle? What do you need?"  
  
"I just need you two to sit with me. You were the last ones to go through this, with Noah, so I really need your support.ahhh.ow."  
  
"Of course, Belle," Chloe answered as she wiped her sister-in-laws forehead. "Anything you need."  
  
John filled Bo and Hope in about his suspicions that someone was in the house due to the disappearance of Rolf's body. All three and Marlena decided to comb through the house and check for either the person, or for any clues that may lead them to finding this mystery murderer. Lucas and Sami decided to talk in the corner of the room and Shawn watched Brady, Belle and Chloe from his seat across from them.  
  
Belle breathed in and out slowly as a contraction ceased. "Chloe, Brady could you please tell me how Noah was born again? I just need this right now. I feel so alone and I need to be cheered up. And the thought of my baby being born here is making me crazy. I just need a good laugh."  
  
Brady and Chloe locked gazes over Belle's head and smiled as they remembered the birth of their baby boy. It was the happiest day of their lives. And they hadn't thought anything could top the first time they made love or the day they got married or the day they found out Chloe was pregnant. But it did. Brady looked at his sister and smiled. "Well, Belle, glad we could entertain.here goes."  
  
FLASHBACK Thanksgiving morning  
  
The sunlight streamed through the windows of the large house, and reflected off of the silver refrigerator and appliances and warmed the rustic brick tile on the floor. Chloe was busy chopping carrots in the Mexican-style kitchen of their comfy home as she hummed 'My Favorite Things.' Last night she and Brady had watched 'The Sound of Music' for the 500th time. She was so psyched. Today would be the first day she and Brady would host a Thanksgiving dinner with all of their families. She sighed as she thought of how happy she was. She never dreamt that one day she would be a successful opera singer, married, nine months pregnant and hosting the family's Thanksgiving dinner. Life didn't get much better than this. The only thing that bothered her was the pain her lower back had been feeling more and more over the past few months. She was due two weeks ago, but apparently the little guy in her tummy wasn't ready to come out just yet. She was dying to see her son for the first time and was annoyed when her due date had come and gone. Now she just hoped if he was going to wait this long to make his way into the world that he would at least wait another day, seeing as how this day would need to go perfectly. No chaos, no confusion. Just good food, full bellies and happy families.  
  
Brady wrapped his arms around his wife from behind as she sliced the carrots for the stuffing. He nuzzled her neck and smiled as she arched her neck for him to continue his pleasurable ministrations. "Diva, what are you doin'?"  
  
"I'm making the stuffing baby."  
  
"Oh no you don't." He took the knife from his wife's hand. "You, my dear, are suppose to be off your feet and laying in front of the TV getting a foot rub by me, NOT making stuffing for the dinner tonight. I'm cooking today Chloe besides I'm better at it." He chuckled.  
  
"Brady," she turned around in her husband's arms to look him in the face. "I can't let you do all of the cooking."  
  
"Yes, you can and yes you will. Come with me Mrs. Black." He tried to pull her into the living room.  
  
Chloe pouted and dug her heels in, in the kitchen. "Nope. I refuse to not take part in our first Thanksgiving dinner with all of our families in our new home. I refuse."  
  
"Chloe, don't look at me that way."  
  
"What?" She pouted.  
  
"Like that. You and those lips, that messy ponytail, that pajama t-shirt." He gave her a seductive look.  
  
"You can't be serious Brady. There's no way I could possibly be turning you on right now. Look at me and look at you. You look all sexy in those cute blue jeans and that hot white undershirt. And you've got the whole messy, ruffled hair thing going on Brady."  
  
"Cute jeans?" He gave her a lopsided grin and continued as he pulled her into an embrace. "You look beautiful Chloe." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I look like a house Brady."  
  
"Yeah but a big, beautiful house.I'd definitely like to park my car into your garage."  
  
"Brady!" She slapped his chest. "The baby could hear you say things like that. Besides, no more of that until after the baby is born and then I think another six weeks until we can have sex."  
  
"I know but we could do other things."  
  
"Brady!" She screamed as she felt him pull her close to him and slide his tongue across her lips.  
  
He twirled her away from him and then pulled her close again. "Dance Chloe. I'm talking about dancing."  
  
"Oh," she said, a little disappointed as he dipped her.  
  
Brady caught the disappointment in her voice and held her back so that he could look at her and trace lazy circles down her neck and chest. "Of course, we could be doing something else. I mean our families don't get here for another 5 hours. We-"  
  
"Race you upstairs." Giggling, Chloe ran from the room. Brady was hot on her trail. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Brady, you're amazing," Chloe said as she slid her light blue, sleeveless collar maternity shirt on over her black Capri pants. She walked over to him in front of the mirror and slid her arms around his waist from behind as he was finishing tucking in his gray collar shirt into his black dress pants. "Mmmmm.and you look amazing and smell amazing too."  
  
He turned around in his wife's arms and gave her a slow, lingering kiss on her lips. "Not half as amazing as you. You are truly glowing, Chloe."  
  
"Aww.oh Black," she threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Chloe," his voice was husky with desire. "But if we don't get downstairs right now and finish making the dinner, our families will just have to come back next year because there is no way I'll be able to let you out of this room."  
  
"Mmmm." she moaned and held onto his strong arms as she held him. "You're right. As much as I long to take you up on that offer, we have to go finish making that food. Let's see. You finished the salad and coleslaw this morning. We just have to finish making the stuffing, the mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese and ham."  
  
"I feel like we're forgetting something," Brady rested his chin on top of Chloe's head and stroked her back.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Chloe trailed off.  
  
Then it hit them. "Did you take out the turkey!?" The both asked simultaneously. "Me!?" They said again at the same time.  
  
"Brady! You were in charge of the turkey!"  
  
"Ugh, Chloe I know. I'm sorry. I meant to take it out of the freezer yesterday morning but it slipped my mind."  
  
"Oh my G-d! We have no turkey. It's Thanksgiving and we have no turkey." She paced their bedroom.  
  
Brady ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. "Maybe we could go buy one that's already cooked."  
  
"Where Brady!? Every place is closed! This day was supposed to be perfect and wonderful and happy and now it's horrible and I just wanna die. I'll be so embarrassed. Our first Thanksgiving here.Oh." she was sobbing now as her hormones got the best of her.  
  
"Not Ramona's House of Meat diva. They're open today." He cooed as he reached out to touch her but she flinched from him. "Chloe, I think they have some cooked turkeys there too."  
  
She stopped pacing and sniffled. "That place? Is it safe to be eating meat from there?"  
  
"I eat the deli sandwich's there all the time and I'm still standing." He smiled nervously, not knowing how to make this right.  
  
She wrinkled her brow. "Yeah but Brady, you've got a cast iron stomach."  
  
"That may be true but we still have no turkey."  
  
Chloe sighed. "How long are they open for?"  
  
"I specifically remember seeing a sign that said 'Will be Open Until 3 o'clock Thanksgiving Day."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Brady looked at his watch. "Two fifteen."  
  
"We've gotta go Brade! Now!"  
  
"No, diva. You stay. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Brady I'd probably let you to take care of it if I trusted you enough to."  
  
"Good point."  
  
The pair sprinted-well Chloe sort of waddled-down the stairs. "Good thing Nancy's bringing the desserts," Brady breathed as he opened the door to leave. "Belle! Shawn! What--what are you doing here?"  
  
Belle smiled. "Good to see you too Brady. Chloe!" Belle and Shawn entered with a pumpkin pie in their hands and greeted the parents to be. "You look absolutely beautiful Chloe. Just beautiful."  
  
Shawn agreed. "Belle's right. You look mahvelous." He did his best Billy Crystal impersonation.  
  
"Thanks Belle. Thanks Shawn. Umm.what are you two doing here?"  
  
Belle frowned. "What is it with you two?"  
  
"So early." Brady laughed. "What are you doing here so early is what Chloe means."  
  
Shawn smiled suspiciously at his friends. "Well, I figured me and Brady could watch the Lions game."  
  
"And Chloe, I thought that I could paint your toenails, even though you never get to see them anymore with that tummy you're sporting."  
  
Chloe held her leg out so that Belle could get a good look at her feet in sandals. "Brady painted them yesterday morning. Got down on his hands and knees, the whole bit."  
  
"Awwwww.." Belle squealed and pulled Chloe into a hug.  
  
"I know," Chloe gushed.  
  
Shawn grinned. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"  
  
(At the same time) Brady: "No!" Chloe: "Yes!" They looked at each other and then back at Belle and Shawn.  
  
(Again at the same time) Brady: "Yes!" Chloe: "No!"  
  
Belle raised an eyebrow in irritation. "Which is it guys?"  
  
Brady sighed, defeated. "Look, short story is: Chloe kind of forgot to take the turkey out of the freezer yesterday to defrost and we sort of just thought of it right now."  
  
"Me!?" Chloe was livid. "It was you!"  
  
"And well, we need to get a turkey, a cooked one. And the only place open for that is Ramona's House of Meat. And it closes at three. And it's two." he looked at his watch. "Two twenty five! Out of our way.we have to haul ass."  
  
Shawn laughed hysterically as Brady glared at his brother-in-law. "Okay, okay.how 'bout me and Brady go to Ramona's for the turkey and Belle stays here with Chloe?"  
  
Chloe looked at both men, one still laughing madly, the other scowling. "Can I trust you two? I mean, I think two male brains has to be better than one but I don't know."  
  
Brady turned his glare to his wife. "We can handle it Chloe." He turned to Shawn. "Come on." Both men left to lasso the thanksgiving turkey.  
  
20 mins later...  
  
"What do you mean you're out of turkeys?"  
  
The frail, old, Italian woman behind the counter glowered at the tall, blonde man. "We hava de chicken."  
  
"But I don't want the chicken. I need turkey."  
  
"I don have any turkey. I only got de chicken now. You comma atta five minutes before we close. What's you expect?"  
  
"Turkey. You don't understand.my wife must have turkey."  
  
"But I don have any turkey! I only hava de chicken!"  
  
"You-"  
  
Shawn pulled Brady away from the counter. "Brady, man look. We're too late. Just grab a big chicken. Do you think Chloe will notice anyway? Turkey, chicken.practically interchangeable."  
  
Brady glared at his brother-in-law. "Of course she'll notice Shawn. She-" The ringing of his cell phone cut him off. "Yes."  
  
"Brady!"  
  
"Yes Belle. What is it?"  
  
"Chloe," she sounded like she was out of breath. "Chloe.water."  
  
"What about Chloe and water, Belle. You're not making any sense."  
  
"Chloe's water."  
  
"Chloe wants water? We just bought a few gallons at Food Palace yesterday."  
  
"No Brady. Chloe doesn't want water."  
  
"I want a turkey," Chloe's voice could be heard yelling in the background.  
  
"Tell Chloe I'm getting her a turkey," Brady replied smiling at his wife's demands.  
  
"We don have any turkey!" the old woman behind the counter yelled.  
  
Belle sighed. "No, Chloe's water broke, Brady. Her water broke."  
  
Brady clutched the phone. "You mean the baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Belle what are you standing around for? Get her to the hospital."  
  
"She won't go Brady."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She won't go." Belle said again. "She said she wants to at least start dinner. She says she's got plenty of time after dinner to make it to the hospital. I say she's in denial."  
  
"Tell Chloe she's insane."  
  
"You tell her, I've tried." Belle handed Chloe the phone.  
  
"Brady.Brady get the turkey and come home. We still have loads of time before I'll need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Chloe, go to the hospital. Your water broke. I think you should go. I think our little guy is ready to come out."  
  
"No Brady.this day was supposed to be perfect. Our first Thanksgiving in our new home. It was supposed to be calm and peaceful and wonderful."  
  
"Oh, Chloe it may not be calm or peaceful but it'll sure as hell be wonderful if you get your lovely rear-end to the hospital and give birth to our son."  
  
"Our son." Chloe trailed off as if realizing the weight and wonder of it all for the first time. "Finally.ahh.ow."  
  
"Chloe! Chloe, what is it?"  
  
"Contractions," she groaned. "Maybe your right. I think I ought to get to the hospital."  
  
"Good. Now that you've seen reason, tell Belle to grab your over night bag in the closet upstairs. I'll call Dr. Manning and your parents and my parents. I'll meet you there. I love you and be careful."  
  
"Brady!"  
  
"Yes, Chloe what is it baby?"  
  
"Did you get the turkey?"  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"Oww.oh.Brady, I just wanted this day to be so perfect."  
  
"Yeah Chloe. I got the turkey."  
  
"Good. Bye honey. I love you."  
  
"I love you." Brady shut off his phone. "Shawn, Chloe's in labor. We have to get to the hospital but I need to find a turkey first."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Completely. I'm not going to let her down. I just don't know where the hell I'm going to find one."  
  
Just then, the door to the store opened and a short, brown haired, blue- eyed boy entered carrying a turkey. "Ms. Ramona?"  
  
"Yes son."  
  
"My grandma brought a turkey to our house too so my mom is returning ours. It's not even opened. See?" The little boy held up the turkey for the old woman behind the counter to see.  
  
"I cannot give refunds for da turkeys." The old woman turned.  
  
Brady pounced. "Kid, here's 50 bucks. I'll take the turkey."  
  
"Really mister?"  
  
"Yeah." He handed the boy the money in exchange for the turkey.  
  
"Wow, why so much money?"  
  
"Because you have just made me the happiest man on earth. Thanks uh."  
  
"Noah." The boy was weirded out by the joy the man seemed to be experiencing at buying a turkey.  
  
"Thanks Noah." He winked at the little boy.  
  
"Anytime." The kid watched the blonde haired man and his companion rush out of the shop and to their car. "Cool! Fifty bucks! I am rich! Ha ha!"  
  
At the hospital.  
  
Brady and Shawn rushed down the hall to Chloe's room. When they entered, Brady immediately flew to the chair by Chloe's side. "Oh Chloe." he buried his head into her chest.  
  
"Oh Brady." She ran a hand through his hair. Belle and Shawn left the two lovers alone.  
  
Brady looked up at his wife, tears blurring his vision. "We're having a baby."  
  
"I know," she sobbed as tears streaked down her face. "A baby.our son."  
  
The duo began to giggle at the thought as tears streamed down their faces.  
  
"Oh Brady...the turkey?"  
  
He walked over to the table by the door and lifted the turkey up. "Boc boc here it is."  
  
"Boc Boc? Turkey's don't boc Brady, they gobble."  
  
"Well, gobble gobble then." He handed the turkey to his wife.  
  
"You know, you'll have to learn animal sounds and things like that when our baby boy is born. He's going to be curious." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe held her newborn baby in her arms. Her hair, soaked with sweat from the labor, still clung to her forehead and neck. She kissed her baby boy on the nose and snuggled into Brady's arms as he lay with her on the hospital bed. John, Marlena, Nancy, Craig, Shawn and Belle were crowded around the bed to get a good look at the newest edition to the family.  
  
"What's his name?" Craig asked in anticipation.  
  
Brady and Chloe looked at each other and both shrugged. "Brady and I haven't really thought of one. I mean we've had a few ideas but we never really decided."  
  
Brady thought for a moment, his gaze resting on the turkey on the nightstand. "How's Noah?"  
  
Chloe thought for a moment and turned to her husband. "It's perfect." She kissed him full on the lips and snuggled closer to her husband.  
  
"Noah Black." John cooed. Everyone smiled as they let the baby's name sink in. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful little boy. And he was beautiful. He had his father's blonde hair, and had striking eyes he could have only gotten from his mother, although his eyes had yet to stay open for very long at all. He had his father's thick eyebrows and his mother's olive skin. He was gorgeous. And he was theirs.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Belle sighed. "Oh, I love you guys. I knew that story would make me feel better. Shawn, Shawn." Belle called to her husband to come to her side.  
  
Brady stood up and let Shawn hold his wife. Shawn smiled at his brother and sister in law. "Thanks you two."  
  
"Anytime." Brady said as he looked at his wife, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. He held out a hand to Chloe. "Let's talk?"  
  
Chloe nodded and took her husband's hand as he led her out of the room. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fly Me To the Moon  
  
Brady gently pulled Chloe into the foyer of the DiMiera mansion. Quietly, Chloe turned and gently closed the doors to the living room, ensuring that they would be left alone. "Well, what is this about Brady?"  
  
"Well, would you just-"Dramatically, he rolled his eyes, seeing that his wife was going to make this difficult. "Sometimes you make me so damn crazy."  
  
"Well, you're no picnic either let me assure you." Defiantly, she wiped her face, still sticky from the tears that had fallen as they recalled the birth of their son.  
  
It was quiet for a long while, Brady just leaning his back against the front door and Chloe leaning a hip against the spiral staircase as she picked invisible lint off of her dress. For two very stubborn people, this was the part they hated the most, when they had to open up to each other and remind the other how vulnerable they both really were. Luckily for them, there was no one else in the world they'd rather open up to.  
  
Looking up at husband eying her from his place at the door, Chloe suddenly felt weightless. He could always make her feel that way with just a look, a simple touch, a kiss. "Sorry about the candleholder," she murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The candle.the candleholder," she pointed to the bruise that had formed on his forehead from when the candleholder was chucked his way.  
  
"Oh," he touched the tender spot. "It's okay."  
  
She nodded and it was silent once again.  
  
"Chloe." Brady trailed off.  
  
Abruptly, she looked up and locked stares with him, willing him to continue.  
  
"Chloe, I." he slowly made his way over to stand before her. He suddenly dropped to his knees, causing Chloe to gasp; he held her hands tightly. "Diva, I want you to come home with me tonight. You and Noah.I need you. I-"  
  
She quieted him with her fingertips on his lips and joined him on the floor, on her knees. She let out a deep breath and smiled as a few tears slipped down her cheek. "That day.that wonderful, amazing, incredibly joyous day," she kissed his knuckles. ".When other guys would've brought their wives flowers or candy, you brought me a turkey. A turkey." She began to cry quietly.  
  
Brady quickly dried her tears with his hands as he gently caressed her face. "No...no Chloe. Don't cry. I didn't even think of bringing you flowers. I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"No, no honey, you don't understand. I told you before. I loved that turkey." She giggled. "Let's face it: That day, I was a little insane."  
  
"A little?" He grinned.  
  
"Just a tad. And it wasn't just me. We all were a little insane that day." Her face grew serious again. "It's just that it seems to be hitting me all over again that you weren't and never have been typical Brady Black. And I can't thank you enough for that."  
  
Brady chuckled. "I could most certainly say the same for you Mrs. Black."  
  
She giggled. "Brady I."  
  
"Diva, I'm quitting Basic Black."  
  
"What? But-"  
  
"Chloe." he tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "I just want to be with you, wherever you are. Whether it be New York, Italy, Paris.I just know that I have to be with you." The sheer desperation in his eyes caused Chloe's to fill with fresh tears. "Basic Black." he trailed off trying to find the right words. "Here I was thinking that Basic Black was somehow giving me things I've always wanted: success, happiness, fulfillment. And I guess, in a way, it has brought me those things but. it sure doesn't feel like it, not when I don't have you and Noah by my side to share it with, not by a long shot. I want you, Noah and I to be a real family again."  
  
"Brady..." Chloe started.  
  
Quickly, he cut her off. "And being a real family doesn't mean we have to be Salem in our house on 745 Honeysuckle Circle (Author's note: I like the name of that street. Doesn't it sound groovy?). It doesn't mean we have to have home-cooked meals every night or watch HBO's Saturday night movies every weekend. Being a family-a real family- means that no matter what, we stick together. We support each other and we compromise and love each other. Because Chloe- no matter how cynical we both know we are- we also understand that when it comes right down to it, love is really all we need. It's all we need Chloe."  
  
"Brady," she let out a half sob, half laugh. "Oh Brady. I love you." She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.  
  
"I love you." Soothingly, he stroked her back.  
  
She pulled back to look him in the eye, yet her arms remained around his neck. "But I don't want that." She roughly wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"What?" Brady was stunned, hurt...scared. Had he blown it when he let her walk out on him three months ago?  
  
"No, I mean I don't want New York, Paris or Italy. Or cramped dressing rooms or heavy makeup or butt-kissing critics or full opera houses. The only full house I want is ours. I just want you and Noah and our home in Salem." She cupped his face. "I want to wake up Sunday mornings and come down the stairs and see you and Noah making pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. I want to laugh as you try and get him to read the sports page or the comics when all he wants to do is play with your face and pull your hair."  
  
He flashed her a sparkling grin. "He will read the sports page one of these days."  
  
Chloe laughed as she realized he could never be very gushy for very long. "No, you don't Mr. Black. You are not going to make light of this. I want to be sappy right now dammit and you're going to take it."  
  
Brady's smile faded and tightened his hold on her to reassure her that he would be as sentimental as she wanted. He stared into her eyes and lovingly caressed her cheek as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."  
  
The feel of his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist, his gentle caress of her cheek, the weight of his forehead pressed firmly against her own and his cool breath against her lips nearly finished her. But it was the simple, breathless way he said 'I love you,' that did her in. She moaned and initiated the gentle, loving kiss. It had been months since they kissed liked this: not incredibly passionate and powerful but soft and sweet, open and pure. The steady sound of voices streaming from the top of the stairs cut through their reverie as they reluctantly turned to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
John, Marlena, Hope and Bo noisily made their way down the stairs completely oblivious to the couple kneeling at the bottom of the stairs. John saw them first. "Oh Brady.Chloe." He took notice of the way they held each other, kneeling at the bottom of the stairs and the dazed look on their faces. "We interrupted. I'm sorry." It was then that the other three noticed the loving couple and abruptly issued apologies as they quietly made their way down the stairs towards the living room. Brady and Chloe chuckled from their place on the floor as the four people kept apologizing and kept giving the lovers the thumbs up and the 'woo-hoo-it's- about-time' faces. When the door shut quietly leaving Brady and Chloe alone in the foyer once again, Brady stood and helped Chloe to her feet.  
  
"So, we're both out of a job hmm?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "So," she beamed. "What now Mr. Black?"  
  
"Now?" He pulled her into his arms and swayed to the song in their hearts. "Now." He gently kissed her lips and tenderly rubbed her nose with his own. "Now we dance Mrs. Black." His voice was low and husky.  
  
As he twirled her around, she giggled hysterically. "Brady!"  
  
He pulled her close and held onto one of her hands as the other snaked around her waist. "What?" He pretended to pout.  
  
She caressed his cheek tenderly with the back of her hand. "Aw, I missed this. I missed us."  
  
"Me too," he said seriously and swooped in stealing a long, unhurried kiss upon her lips.  
  
"Mmmmm.Brady." she nibbled at his cleanly shaven chin.  
  
"Let's get out of here Chloe," he mumbled against her hair.  
  
"Where to?" She looked up at him, her eyes smoky with desire.  
  
He thought for a moment, causing a slight irritation to seep into Chloe's stare. "The moon." he grinned from ear to ear as he eyed Chloe's amused face.  
  
"The moon?" She chuckled. "But the roads are washed out," she sighed with mock frustration.  
  
"Hmmmmm." Brady said disappointedly. He looked around the foyer before turned his mischievous gaze back to Chloe. "Well then, I guess this front closet will have to do."  
  
"Ooh.I like the way you think Black." She led him to the front closet by the door and roughly pulled him in as he slammed the door shut behind them.  
  
Back in the living room.  
  
John pumped his fist in anger. "Dammit! As far as I could tell no one else is in this house. By how in G-d's name is a dead man's body missing? I don't like this at all. This feeling I have. This is all really fishy. And if Brady wasn't out there with Chloe right now, I'd be worrying my ass off. But I think they can handle themselves."  
  
Back in the front closet.  
  
"Uh.oh I missed you Brady," she arched her neck as Brady left light kiss down the length of it.  
  
"Diva, you have no idea.you couldn't.have any idea. how much I've missed you." he whispered between kisses and he tried to take the pins out of her hair to let it loose. "Damn, Chloe, how many of these do you have holding your hair up.ow, and they're sharp little pins too."  
  
"Shut up Brady and kiss me. I'll worry about my hair."  
  
He left her to take her hair down as he roughly pulled up the hem of her dress. Patiently, expertly caressing the length of her body elicited a moan-a rather loud moan-from her lips. "Shhh...baby, take this." He handed her something in the dark closet. "Put it in your mouth." :eek  
  
Through eyes that had to not only adjust to the dark but also through the desire that had overtaken them, she struggled to see what he was handing her. It was..a shoe? "What the-Brady what is this?" she said angrily.  
  
"My shoe."  
  
"No kidding. What the hell do you want me to do with it?!"  
  
"Chloe, I've recently heard some things that would.well, let's just say I don't want the whole house to hear us."  
  
She threw the shoe at his head. "I will not put that in my mouth Brady."  
  
"Ow, okay.you win." He pulled off his jacket and tackled her in the closet causing Chloe to shriek with laughter.  
  
Back in the living room.  
  
Marlena gushed to John. "Oh, John didn't they look absolutely sweet by the stairs?"  
  
"That's a fact Doc. They did. They sure did." He had to smile, breaking the steeliness that had hardened his features.  
  
Belle breathed through another contraction and loosened her death grip on Shawn's arm. "Who did?"  
  
Marlena turned her warm smile to her daughter. "Oh Belle, honey are you okay?" She wrapped her daughter in a hug.  
  
"I'm fine.I'm fine. I'm just extremely tired."  
  
"Oh, my poor baby." She turned her attention to her son-in-law. "Shawn, Shawn how far apart are Belle's contractions?"  
  
"Uh.about twelve minutes Marlena." He continued to rub his wife's back.  
  
Belle ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "I want drugs.I need them.I have to have them.oh." she started to sob.  
  
Shawn stroked his wife's hair and John and Marlena held each one of her hands. "Honey, remember you said you wanted a natural pregnancy?"  
  
She glared at her husband. "Well, I've changed my mind Shawn! You don't know what I'm going through. You just get to knock me up and watch as I blow up for nine months and then get to watch me pop this little sucker out! And while I was suffering through backache after backache and incredibly irritating hemmoroids, you're out there fooling around with Cynthia! Damn you! You son of a b&tch! You did this! You did this to me!"  
  
"Belle!" Marlena blushed at her daughter's frenzied outburst. She'd never heard worse than 'hell' out of Belle's mouth.  
  
John placed a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder. "It's okay son. All women go through this during labor. Just try and remember she doesn't mean anything she says right now and will probably be kicking herself later for attacking you like this. You gotta just stick with it kid."  
  
Shawn gave his father-in-law a slight smile. "I sure hope so," he muttered.  
  
John smiled. "Well I-" He heard a noise and raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Shawn asked as he stilled himself in an effort to hear whatever it was John was hearing.  
  
"I don't know, it's kind of.muffled."  
  
Back In The Front Closet.  
  
"Oh Brady.oh Brady.oh"  
  
"Chloe.uh oh baby."  
  
Back In The Living Room.  
  
Shawn cocked an eyebrow. "You know what John? I do hear something. But aren't Brady and Chloe out there?"  
  
"Oh yeah." How had he forgotten? "I forgot. They're probably fighting or something. Although, right before we came in here Brady and Chloe looked pretty cozy by the stairs." He grinned widely.  
  
Belle sighed and tried to roll into a ball on the couch. "Brady and Chloe? Where are they? I need them. I need them to sing me a song."  
  
John volunteered. "I'll sing for you honey."  
  
"Daddy, you can't sing."  
  
He ignored her and cleared his throat extracting a groan from the guests in the room. "Aww, alright. I won't sing. But what can I do to calm you?"  
  
Marlena pulled her husband on a couch opposite her daughter. "Just sit down and be quiet honey. Once Brady and Chloe kiss and make-up and get back in here we'll ask them to sing. I think we could all use a little calming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Aside from the rhythmic thumping and the bevy of muffled moans that escaped Brady and Chloe's throat, their sexual escapade in the front closet had gone, for the most part, unnoticed by the group outside.  
  
Brady led Chloe into the living room, joining the other guests who appeared to be bored out of their ever-loving minds. They had resorted to singing Frank Sinatra tunes. "Fly me to the moon and let me play amongst the stars. Let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars. In-Brady! Chloe!" Belle cried happily. "Where have you been?"  
  
Brady smiled. "Belle, we've only been gone for." he looked at his watch, "for twenty minutes."  
  
Shawn eyed his brother and sister-in-law suspiciously: the way they held each other's hands lovingly.the crumpled dress shirt Brady wore, his ruffled hair, the smeared lipstick stains on his neck and chin. And Chloe: her wave of curly locks that spilled haphazardly down her back, her flushed cheeks and swollen red lips. "Brady.Chloe.did you just have sex?" All guests turned to face the reddening couple.  
  
Chloe choked on the air. And Brady merely smiled and said teasingly, "Something like that."  
  
A horde of 'Congratulations" and 'Way-to-go''s were issued to the reunited lovebirds and John smiled knowingly. "So this night hasn't been a total loss."  
  
The lights flickered off and on and voice coming from the entryway of the living room interrupted the suddenly joyous group. "No, it hasn't. It's been quite fun."  
  
Terrified, Belle screamed above the rain that fell comparatively silent against the windows. John rose angrily from his place on the couch and pointed at the person in the entrance to the living room. "You!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dial 'Plan B' For Murder  
  
"You!" John screamed heatedly.  
  
"Yes, me." Bart made his way into the living room, calmly taking in the appearance of the irritated guests. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"  
  
"Yeah, actually we did." Lucas snorted. "We were suppose to tie you up but we must've forgotten when we discovered Rolf's body was missing-"  
  
"Which one of you hid to erase the evidence of the crime."  
  
Bo growled low in his throat. "That's not true Bart and you know it."  
  
"Do I Mr. Brady? Do I?" Bart continued to eye the guests suspiciously. "You know all I know is, you come here tonight with your fancy shmancy cars and SUVs, your sparkling dresses and sharp tuxes and expect my pal ol' Rolfski to bow at your feet and entertain you. It's people like you who sucked the life out of him all these years, people like you who treated him like dirt, people like you who drove him to do what he attempted to do tonight-"  
  
"Oh come on," Brady spat. "You gotta be kidding me. For years, years on end, Stefano DiMiera and his bumbling buffoons for men working for him tortured my father. They took away his past, took away whom he was. He never had one moment's peace of mind because of that sad excuse for a human being. Rolf and Stefano made my father's life and the lives of my family and friends hell for years. So don't you come in here and tell us we should give a flying f*ck what happened to Dr. Rolf, cause we don't and we never will."  
  
It was silent in the room for a long while, the only sounds of the storm rumbling away and Belle's labored breaths as she tried to breathe through a contraction.  
  
"Bart, Bart, Bart, Bart, its no use." Rolf could be heard from the entrance of the living room as he softly sauntered inside and took a seat on the couch ignoring the surprised gasps and growls of the guests.  
  
Belle couldn't believe her eyes. "You're.you're he-you're alive?"  
  
"Yes, I am alive."  
  
"But.but." Belle began to sob and Shawn held her close, 'shh'ing her and lulling her to quiet.  
  
"Someone settle her down so I can explain."  
  
Chloe huffed. "And why the hell should we give you a chance to explain?"  
  
Rolf ignored Chloe's question and continued. "I vas never dead."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sami bit out sarcastically.  
  
"No, I vas trying to get money from you all tonight so I figured I could blackmail you with the knowledge of your secrets. But when I saw that you all were reluctant to fork ova za dough, I moved onto plan B."  
  
"Plan B?" John asked, while arching a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, John Black. Plan B: my murder."  
  
Brady ran a hand through his hair, not quite understanding all of this. "But how did you."  
  
"Pull it off? Die in front of your eyes? It vas simple." He stood up from his place on the couch and slowly removed his blazer, holding up the coat for all to see. Belle sobbed hysterically. "You see? Fake blood. Bart, show them ze knife."  
  
Bart pulled a sharp steak knife from his back pocket and flicked it a few times causing it to wobble back and forth. He even ran it along his skin without drawing blood, proving that the knife was indeed a fake.  
  
Hope wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Wha-Why do you have a fake knife in your back pocket?"  
  
Laughing, Bart abruptly stopped, finding the many aggravated eyes waiting impatiently for his answer. "I was actually planning on taking one of you hostage until somebody paid up."  
  
"Sonuvabitch," Brady muttered. "So, what else?"  
  
"Vell," Rolf spoke. "Vhen the lights vent out, that vas our doing. Bart came over and planted the knife in my back."  
  
Chloe sighed in frustration. "But Brady felt your neck for a pulse and he didn't feel anything. You were dead."  
  
"That's where you are wrong, opera diva Chloe Black. Vhen Bart stuck me with the knife, he also injected a syringe of a drug that altered my biological processes, causing them to slow to an almost nonexistence. It slowed my breathing, my pulse, and rendered me incapacitated, making it look as if I vere dead, vhen in fact I vas very much alive."  
  
John took a deep breath into his nose, and eyed the doctor suspiciously. "Your body was missing."  
  
"The drug wore off," Rolf answered simply. "I decided to get going in case you all decided to do something vith my body. Not only that, it added a fortunate wrinkle to my plan, making you believe that some outside person had moved my body."  
  
Silence enveloped the room as the guests tried to make some sense of it all, tried to understand that this night had been a farce, a joke, a dirty trick. Silently, Brady stood and balled his fists and John joined his son walking over to a suddenly meek Rolf and Bart.  
  
Rolf swallowed harshly. "Vhat are you going to do to us?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 30 mins later.  
  
Bart and Rolf were tied up to chairs across from each other, the chess table in between them. "This stinks," Bart muttered.  
  
Belle let out a growl in her throat and panted. "I.think.it's coming! Ughhhh.ohh."  
  
The room was in chaos as they tried to prepare for the birth of Belle and Shawn baby. "What do we need!?" John asked the anxious group as they spread blankets over the couch and set Belle back down on top of it.  
  
Brady roughly ran a hand through his hair and paced the living room nervously. "Umm.I saw in-in a movie once.boiling water."  
  
"Boiling water?" Chloe sneered.  
  
"For what?" John was panicked.  
  
"I don't know!" Brady shouted.  
  
Marlena turned from her daughter for a moment to calm the group. "For the instruments, to sterilize them." She turned back to her daughter who writhed in agony.  
  
Hope sighed. "Well what else?"  
  
"Umm." Brady tried to think but with the nervous pacing of the group combined with Belle's desperate cries of 'Get it out now!' it was all just too much. "I don't know.umm.tongs.salad tongs I think. And.and rubber dish gloves.and scissors."  
  
"Salad tongs!?" Belle was livid. "Brady, are you crazy!?"  
  
Brady ignored his sister and tried to remember that damn movie. What else had they gotten? "Umm.and a pot, a pot or a pan of some kind."  
  
"That it?" John asked expectantly.  
  
Brady nodded hesitantly. "Umm.yep. That sounds about right."  
  
"Good!" John shouted a little louder than necessary, his nerves on end. "Lucas, Sami and I'll go get everything."  
  
As they left to the kitchen, Bo entered. His sleeves were rolled up and his eyes were determined as he looked at Belle. "I've washed my hands so don't touch," he warned the group.  
  
"Good thing you're here, Bo," Marlena smiled warmly.  
  
"Well, being a cop for I don't know how many years, I've had a lot of experience with this. Where are my instruments?"  
  
Brady nodded. "My dad, Sami and Lucas went to get them."  
  
"Gloves?" Bo asked expectantly.  
  
"Check." Brady smiled proudly.  
  
"Scissors?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Boiling water?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Salad tongs?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Belle made a face from her place on the couch and snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Ha," Brady grinned at his angry sister. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 20 mins later.  
  
"Push, Belle push honey," Shawn encouraged his wife. The group was gathered around the couch as they watched the amazing experience of childbirth. It brought back fond memories for each couple as goosebumps traveled up their arms and settled warmly in their hearts.  
  
"Ugh, I'm trying Shawn. I'm trying!"  
  
Bo shifted his weight and steadied himself on the couch. "I see the head."  
  
Bart's face crumpled as he got a good view of what Bo was seeing from the chair he was tied to. "Whoa momma, I see it too."  
  
Bo gritted his teeth. "Someone turn that b&stard's chair around."  
  
Brady glowered at Bart's comment, wanting to punch a hole through his face. "Gladly." He roughly turned Bart's and Rolf's chairs around so that they now got a good view of the wall. Contentedly, he rejoined his wife as she wistfully watched Belle push her child out of her womb.  
  
"Oh Brady," Chloe sighed as her eyes welled with happy tears.  
  
"I know, Chloe. I know," he breathed overcome with emotion. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 15 minutes later.  
  
The group gathered around the couch and watched the young family get acquainted with each other. Belle had given birth to a baby boy. They looked so perfect, Belle, Shawn and their baby cuddled on the couch. Brady couldn't believe his little sister was a mom. How surreal was this? "Hey, Belle, what's the little tyke's name?"  
  
Belle looked at Shawn for confirmation and he nodded in return. "Zander Cooper Brady." Brady crumpled his face in disappointment. "Zander? What the hell kind of name is that?"  
  
"Seriously." Lucas agreed.  
  
Belle gave her brother a death glare. "Brady," she warned.  
  
Brady smiled. "I'm just kidding with you Belle. Zander is a.beautiful name. Really."  
  
"Just shut up," Belle laughed.  
  
"Yeah, quit while you're ahead, Brady," Chloe put her arm around her hubby's waist.  
  
Softly, Brady kissed Chloe's temple and walked with her to the terrace window. "Look at that everybody, the sun's coming up. Looks like we can get out of here and get Belle to the hospital. The roads are bound to be fine by now."  
  
A few murmurs of 'yes' and 'good, good' were quietly spoken. As much as all of them hated this place, and they did hate this place rest assured, funnily enough, they were finding it heartbreaking to leave it. Before this night, there were Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners and family picnics and lunches at the Brady Pub. They had spent time together before, yes, but never for this long in such a long while. They were never forced into a situation when they were stuck with each other, not since they were kids living at home. This night had bonded them all somehow. And they were reluctant to return to the humdrum routine of their daily lives: paying bills, grocery shopping, working. This night had been completely ridiculous but it had also been fun. This night had been painstakingly long, but it had also been fulfilling, as is the case when Belle gave birth to her son. This night had been memorable and they would never forget it. Never.  
  
Belle was helped off the couch and carried to the door. The exhausted group shuffled out of the living room, passed the foyer and out the door except for two rebellious stragglers: Brady and Chloe.  
  
As they neared the foyer, their arms wrapped protectively around each other, Rolf called to them from his chair facing the wall. "So, you're just going to leave us here?"  
  
Brady looked over his shoulder at the two immobile men. "Uh, yeah. That would be the plan. I will say one thing for you though, Rolf. You sure know how to throw a party. We had a good time. a bloody good time actually." And with that, the two lovers walked out of the room, passed the foyer and through the door being sure to shut it tightly behind them.  
  
THE END.Epilogue is coming up. 


	10. epilogue

Epilogue is here :lol. Three months later.(July)  
  
"Chloe!" Brady called from downstairs. "What in G-d's name are you doing up there? We have to be at your parents in fifteen minutes! I'm starving!" He bolted up the stairs.  
  
Chloe pulled a lavender tank top over her head and eyed herself in the bathroom mirror. She had yet to put her jeans on, as her mind was focused on something else. "When are you not starving Brady," she muttered.  
  
"Hey, I heard that." Brady wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Chloe leaned back onto his chest.  
  
"Get dressed baby. I got the steaks and coleslaw out of the fridge and they're going to go bad if we don't get a move on. Besides, I want to help Craig with the grill we just bought them. He's not exactly a whiz when it comes to using grills and mowers and all that."  
  
"I don't even know what I'm going to wear." Chloe sighed.  
  
"J-sus, Diva, you must have something here." He lightly patted her bottom and walked into their room, looking through the closet for Chloe's jeans. "Now, let's see here. We ought to be able to find you something." He wore a light blue t-shirt and light blue jeans. "Don't you have a pair of jeans the same color as mine, Chloe? I could have sworn you did. Hmmm.oh look Noah's Blue's Clue's shirt is in here. I was looking everywhere for it this morning."  
  
Chloe eyed the pill in her hand as if it were the most intriguing thing she'd ever seen. "Brady," she murmured, still eyeing the pill.  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
"Brady, do you want another baby?" She fingered the birth control pill pack slowly.  
  
Brady continued to look through the closet, completely oblivious to Chloe's actions. "What, now? No way. Noah's a little devil himself. You want another monster running around, right now? .Chloe? .Diva?" He craned his neck around to look at her inside the bathroom, a pair of jeans in his hand. She was staring at him with round eyes filled to the brim with sadness. "Oh, baby," he breathed. "I.I mean.hey why not? I would love to have another child with you, Diva."  
  
Chloe smiled, her whole face lighting up with hope. "Do ya mean it?"  
  
"Of course," Brady swallowed.  
  
"Oh Brady," Chloe giggled and tackled him on the bed. Sloppily, she laid wet kisses all over his handsome face.  
  
"Ah, Chloe, you're tickling me!" Brady shouted, laughing and wrestling with her on the bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the picnic.  
  
Chloe brought the empty dishes inside the house, leaving Nancy, Craig, Brady and Noah out in the backyard talking and filling the kiddie pool with the garden hose. Thoughtfully, Chloe watched them from the kitchen window as she washed the dishes. Brady spotted her out of the corner of his eye, waved and mouthed 'Hey, Momma. I love you.' He even lifted Noah's hand repeating the action as he held him. Chloe laughed to herself. Her two boys were so nutty. Nancy left the three men outside and made her way into the kitchen, bringing the near empty bowl of coleslaw inside to Chloe and the kitchen sink.  
  
"Hey, Chloe honey. Need some help?"  
  
Chloe smiled warmly at her mother and looked back out the window as she washed the dishes. "No thanks mom, I'm fine."  
  
Nancy followed her daughter's gaze and smiled. "So, you and Brady have virtually been bums for three months now. Either of you ever going to go out and get a job?"  
  
"You know I applied for the professor of music position at Salem U and Brady has been engrossed in Basic Black's humanitarian projects," Chloe said almost distractedly.  
  
"Well, I think if you two took that trip to England like you planned before.." Nancy droned on and on. Chloe was oblivious as she watched her father, husband and son play around in the backyard. Craig was spraying Brady and Noah lightly with the garden hose, the job at filling the kiddie pool having been virtually abandoned. "Chloe...Chloe?"  
  
"What...huh who?"  
  
Nancy furrowed her brow. "Chloe honey, where were you just now?"  
  
Chloe looked at her mother, a radiant smile upon her lips. "The moon." She ran out on the kitchen through the back door and out into the backyard as she joined her impish family.  
  
Nancy smiled and shook her head disbelievingly. "Figures." 


End file.
